Dreaming of a Princess
by Everlasting Hope
Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? Edward and Bella
1. The Detestable Ball

**Dreaming of a Princess**

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

**Chapter One: The Detestable Ball**

_Edward's POV_

Another dance, or rather ball, had begun arranged by my wonderful mother, the Queen. However, this meant more moronic girls in flamboyant colored dresses throwing their corseted bodies at me. I wanted to tell my mother that I wasn't interested in a girl who was a robot or only worried about menial things such as how many calories she was going to eat.

Because of this, it was hard being what seemed to be the only eligible bachelor in the kingdom, and being the Prince and heir to the throne didn't help. The girls who wanted to date me were only interested in the power and title of being the Princess of Scotland, which made my job of finding true love that much more difficult.

For now, I was quite content hiding in my room, away from my parents, the press, and of course the demanding young women. Turning to dress myself in the mirror, I slowly began to button my stiff white undershirt, while glancing at the possible top jackets. Deciding on a solid black jacket, I looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time. Bright green eyes stared back at me along with tousled bronze, golden hair. I couldn't help but notice the solemn expression my face wore.

Turning away, I quickly grabbed my royal blue sash, and headed out my bedroom door. Although the King and Queen were my parents, they had little patience for a late son.

Practically sprinting to throne room, I almost trampled three oblivious servants who were making the final preparations for the ball. Peering over my shoulder, I mouthed a silence 'sorry' while increasing my running pace. Skidding into the hall, I couldn't help but to look up at the golden clock which was elegantly placed above my parent's royal throne.

"You're three minutes late Edward," lightly scolded my father. "How can I expect my oldest son to assume the throne when he can't even be on time for a simple meeting?"

Bowing my head, I whispered my apologies as I took my place in line with my other two siblings, Alice and Emmett. Glancing at Alice, I couldn't help but notice her beautiful royal blue ball gown. The lacy top flowed gorgeously into a large satin hoop skirt. Anyone would be lucky to dance with her tonight.

Meanwhile, to my left, Emmett also looked gallant dressed in a white undershirt with a blue top jacket that matched his royal sash. A child like grin was plastered across his face and due to the gleam in his eyes, I could tell he was looking forward to this evening.

"Now children," began my mother Esme in a serious tone. "The goal of a mother is to find a suitable spouse for her children and that is what the goal of this ball is... I've invited all the eligible Princes, Princesses, Dukes, and Duchesses from around this country in hopes that one will pique your interests. So please children, go and make your mother proud."

Nodding my siblings and I exited the throne room and headed towards the ballroom. I couldn't help but groan as the prim and proper music entered my ears as we approached.

"Come on," whispered Alice, my favorite sister as she pulled on my jacket. "I bet there is a girl in there who is the one."

"You mean an anorexic Princess who can't tell her right hand from her left?" I countered bitterly.

"No Edward, Alice means a sophisticated woman who has the intelligence to help you run this great country of Scotland," replied Emmett lightly punching my shoulder.

"I'm not sure a woman like that exists," I sighed as I entered the ballroom.

"Well, I am sure she would be a wondrous thing to behold," whispered Alice, giving me a small smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Soon Emmett too disappeared from my side leaving me alone at the edge of the dance floor. The classical orchestral music poured into my ears as I attempted to overt my eyes from the brightly colored ball gowns. Why would a women think that the brighter the gown the more likely they would be noticed, when in reality the brighter the gown, the more my eyes hurt?

As the end of the current song neared more and more girls began to approach me asking for the next dance, even though traditionally the men were supposed to ask the women.

"Prince Edward, would you please like to the share the next dance with me?"

"Oh Prince Edward, please dance with me so that we can discover our true love."

"Prince Edward, take my hand and give me the privilege of the next dance!"

I couldn't help but to turn them all down. After waiting for the next song to begin, I headed towards my parents golden thrones where they watched over the ballroom Taking a lower seat beside my father, I watched as all the neon dresses spun and twirled in unison like synchronized robots.

"Has any girl here tickled your fancy?" joked my father Carlisle.

"No..." I softly admitted looking at the ground. "I haven't really been looking."

"Well, as the future King of Scotland, you need to consider that you are nineteen and have come of age. The whole country needs something to look forward to. The people need the hope that you are able to give them through marriage," stated my father. "What about that enchanting girl in purple down there?"

"Father... I need my marriage to mean something! I need to live in a relationship where I am challenged. I need to find a woman that can make me laugh just by smiling or can send shivers down my spine with a single look. Father I want to fall in love..." I rambled openly.

"Love son doesn't happen," answered my father seriously. "Love is an imaginary feeling that people long ago made up. Look at me and your mother. We met through an arranged marriage and look at how happy we are. We have learned to adapt with what was given to us."

"But father... Was mother the one?" I questioned lightly.

My father seemed taken back with that question as he eyed me questionably. I could tell that he was attempting to think of the politically correct way to answer the question I had just posed.

"Well... No, but still we were able to make it work," conceded my father softly as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I was actually in love with another girl, the Princess of Denmark. But, my country needed me to marry the Princess of France, which was your mother, in order to keep our countries from quarreling. So I did what was best for our people and in the end, I saved the lives of those who would have gone and died in a war to defend our country. I do not regret my decision."

"Father... What ever happened to the Princess of Denmark?" I inquired, my mood saddened by my father's evident distress.

"She married a Duke in England."

"England? That means she's only a couple thousand miles away! Why don't you go see her father?"

"Edward... She died in childbirth a few years ago. I heard there was nothing anyone could do. She died in peace bringing a blessed child into this world."

Suddenly I was quiet. I didn't know what to say anymore. Was I being selfish? Because it truly is an honor to lead my country of Scotland. Father was right, sometimes I needed to make sacrifices like he did. Maybe true love is unattainable, only meant for fairy tales. Gathering my thoughts, the words I had been dreading to say exited my mouth.

"Father... I am willing to enter in an arranged marriage for the betterment of Scotland."

Then, with a nod, I saw my father acknowledge my request.

Quickly dismissing myself from his presence, I escaped back into the ballroom only to disappear onto a nearby balcony. Sighing, I placed my hands on the white metal rails as I contemplated what just happened. I had literally place my future into the hands of my parents. Hanging my head I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Edward?" questioned a familiar voice from behind me.

"Yes Alice," I answered, not even turning around.

"What is wrong brother? You seem utterly distressed. Balls are supposed to be a time of merriment and joy, but all I see from you is desolation and gloom."

"I... I don't really want to talk about it Alice."

"Please. I'm your favorite sister Edward."

"Alice, you're my only sister..."

"That's only a minor finality. I remember when you used to tell me everything!"

"Well, I guess the press will find out soon enough. I've decided to enter an arranged marriage."

"But Edward," pleaded my sister. "What about your dreams about finding true love. Please don't tell me that true love is only a fable you planted in my mind when I was young."

"Alas, I fear it was. Love doesn't exist and if it does it surely is unattainable."

"But Edward, you can't give up on your dream."

"Yes, I can. I gave up my dream for the betterment of Scotland," I respectfully replied.

"Now that is just father talking!" cried Alice sourly as she glared at me before heading back into the ballroom.

Sighing, I didn't want to think that Alice was right, so I left the ball early, because there was no sense in meeting other girls if I could never have them. Climbing the spiral staircase to my bedroom, I began unwinding the royal sash from my waist and unbuttoning my shirt and jacket. Then, upon entering my room I threw my clothes on my bed as the mirror reflected the same sad green eyes from earlier. Staring back at them, I couldn't remember if I ever saw them glinting with happiness.

Rolling into my green satin pajamas, I hopped into bed. It was a relief to finally have a moment to myself and reflect on the things that happened today, although there was only one thought that occupied my mind...arranged marriage. Hopefully, my parents would be able to find a girl that could make me happy for many years to come.

Succumbing to sleep, my heavy eye lids drooped as I entered in what soon became a wonderful dream. The dream I was dreaming seemed to be a repeat of the days events, however, one thing was different. While I was cutting through the crowd to walk towards the balcony, I noticed a beautiful fair maiden out of the corner of my eye. The girl had milky chocolate eyes with loosely curled hair that matched. Hidden in the waterfall of curls was a small but noticeable white gold tiara, filled with round sparkling diamonds. Her features were subtle, but elegant, matching the beauty that seemed to swirl around her petite body. However, the one thing that I appreciated the most was her choice of dress. It was a modestly cut white dress that blended with her fair skin. I couldn't believe I didn't notice her among all the neon colored dresses. Chasing through the crowd, I attempted to reach the woman I was quickly falling in love with, but just as I was about to reach her demure wrist to grab her hand, my eyes snapped open as I was pushed back into reality.

Shaking my head, my eyes began to adjust to the darkness as sleep washed over me once again.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a different kind of story for me and one that I have dreamt about writing for a long time! I would love to hear your opinions, comments or suggestions about it and if it is worth continuing! Thanks for your time and happy reading!


	2. Fire versus Ice

**Dreaming of a Princess**

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

**Chapter Two: Fire versus Ice**

_Edward's POV_

Light peered between the wooden slates of my window shade as the warm light woke me from my deep slumber. Rubbing my sleepy eyes, I sat up in bed as my brain suddenly remembered the odd dream I had experienced the previous night.

A gorgeous girl in a beautiful white dress was the only thing I could remember. Her piercing brown eyes could see into my soul while her warm smile invited me in. If only dreams could come true. Maybe then I would believe in true love once more.

Climbing out of my king sized bed, I quickly dressed myself in a green tunic with a blue sash. After that, to satisfy my rumbling stomach, I headed towards the dining room. Upon arriving at my destination, I was greeted by the warm mahogany wood that coating the floors and the large center table which seemed to stretch on for miles. Sitting at a chair on one of the giant sides of the table I patiently waited for a server.

"Prince Edward, here is todays newspaper and may I take your breakfast order?" asked Tyler, one of my trusted servants.

"Yes, the usual. Scrambled eggs with a side of buttermilk pancakes please."

Nodding Tyler left the room leaving me alone with the newspaper. Glancing down I couldn't help but notice the huge picture of me on the front page. Puzzled, I opened the paper to read more. In large bold letters the header read 'Prince Edward to wed Grand Duchess Jane Volturi.'

"What?" I screamed out loud into the now empty room.

I never thought that my parents would act so quickly arranging my marriage. Before anger could taint my mind I had to quickly remind myself that I was sacrificing myself for the betterment of my country and in my mind Scotland was worth it. I just had to remind myself to breathe.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Prince Edward, your breakfast is ready. Is there anything else I can get you?" asked Tyler returning with my order. Based on his facial expression, I could infer that he already knew about the paper's front page. Word seemed to travel fast within these castle walls.

"What do you think about the newspaper article?" I bluntly asked him.

"I... I think it's wonderful what you are giving to this country. You're being such a great monarch, placing your country before your own personal desires. That is very commendable."

"Is that what you truly think Tyler? I give you the freedom to speak your mind."

"Then, with all due respect Prince Edward, I think you are insanely crazy for trusting the rest of your life to your parents. Granted your parents are wonderful people, but sometimes there are decisions that you need to make for yourself in life and I believe marriage is one of them."

"Tyler... Can you keep a secret?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Anything you tell me I will treasure with upmost care and I promise to honor your wishes if you wish to keep this conversation private."

"Yes, well I had a dream last night. I dreamt of a beautiful fair maiden. She had round coffee colored eyes that matched her wavy hair that cascaded down her back. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and glowed with a natural beauty that I have never seen before. I never thought I believed in love at first sight until I saw this woman in my dreams."

"So this mysterious girl from your dreams... Is she the one?" questioned Tyler sitting down besides me.

"I like to think so," I replied with a smile. "If I knew that she existed..."

"Well, maybe she will be like Grand Duchess Jane? I heard she is from England."

"England?" I questioned. Then maybe she would know more about my father's forbidden love.

"Yes. Her father is the Grand Duke of Lancaster. I heard that he is a highly respected man."

"Then maybe his daughter is someone I will learn to love," I softly replied. "Do you want to know something Tyler?"

"What is it my Prince?"

"We gossip like old ladies," I laughed, picking up my fork and digging into my breakfast.

"I suppose we do," answered Tyler with a smile before excusing himself from the table and returning to the kitchen.

While finishing my breakfast, I turned my attention back to the newspaper article. Hopefully, they would have some interesting tidbits about the woman I would soon be marrying. Delving into the article I soon discovered that Tyler was right. Her father came from the highly acclaimed Volturi family which ruled the Lancaster Providence in England. Maybe now I could find a girl who would be independent enough to help me rule the great country of Scotland. Continuing, I also discovered that Jane was a competent violinist, poet and master of multiple languages. The more I read the more I like about this woman. Maybe this arranged marriage would be okay.

Distracted by the nearing footsteps, I picked up my head and looked towards the door. It was none other than my mother Esme. Entering the room in a flowing blue dress, her mere presence commanded respect. Seating herself at the head of the table, a servant was ready to take her breakfast order in a matter of seconds.

"Just the usual," my mother stated in a crisp voice, as the servant scurried away.

That was when she turned her attention to me.

"Edward darling. I see you have the front page of the newspaper," began my mother hesitantly.

"Yes, well I see you have arranged my marriage in less than twenty-four hours since my announcement. Why am I not surprised?" I sarcastically answered.

"Well, as you know, your father and I do not like to waste time. Speaking of which the Grand Duchess Jane is coming later today..."

"Today?" I spat as half of my breakfast escaped through my mouth and onto my clothes.

"Yes... She'll be arriving for lunch around noon. I suggest you change for the occasion," answered my mother nodding towards my recent spill.

Shaking my head, I couldn't believe that I had soiled my favorite tunic. Hopefully my personal maid would be able to dissolve the stains with some of her cleaning magic. Excusing myself from the table, I vanished into a hallway in route to my bedroom and a clean set of clothes.

Passing by my sister's doorway, I couldn't help but hear an unfamiliar voice in her room. Peering through the crack in the door, I suddenly released a small gasp. I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl from my dreams was in my sister's room! I couldn't help but think that I was in the midst of an angel. Her features were so perfect, her skin so clear.

"Is someone there?" I heard Alice call towards the door.

Run! That was the first thought that entered my mind as I narrowly escaped from being caught staring into my sister's private room. Sprinting to my bedroom, I achieved a new personal best. Slamming the door behind me, I sank to the floor attempting to comprehend what I just saw. How was it possible that the girl I had been dreaming of was in the castle with my sister no less! I couldn't believe it.

Moving to the middle of my room, I lifted my sweat soaked hands as I began to remove my stained tunic throwing it into its designated laundry basket. After rifling through my closet, I finally decided on a handsome ruby red tunic. Quickly, I began dressing myself again in front of the mirror while gathering the courage to knock on Alice's door and formally introduce myself to this alluring stranger.

After practicing potential conversation starters in the mirror, I had gained enough confidence to introduce myself. I mean how hard could it be?

Shuffling down the hallway, my knees knocked together as I looked like a drunken sailor walking the plank. Finally, I made it to Alice's door. Raising a shaking fist, I hastily rapped on the door in some outrageous rhythm.

"Come in!" shouted my sister's singsong voice, as my tense fingers grabbed the door handle and turned. Pushing forward, I began walking into my sister's bright yellow painted room.

"Edward!" began Alice. "Have you met my new friend, Archduchess Isabella Swan from the House of Habsburg?"

"Please Alice, I insist that you call me Bella. All these titles do get confusing," grinned Bella.

Softly I sighed. How was I going to tell the Archduchess from the House of Habsburg that she was in my dream? That she has been haunting my mind with her presence. Even listening to her clear bell like voice was sending shivers down my spine.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Archduchess Swan," tenderly replied, taking the Archduchess' hand in my own and giving it a gentle kiss. Looking up from my bow was when green eyes met brown and an intense electricity was felt between us. Flinching I knew Bella could feel it too as she pulled her hand away from mine as she gave me a quizzical look.

"Um, please, if you could excuse me. I have, um, an urgent matter I must attend to," stuttered the Archduchess from Habsburg before darting from the room.

Giving a questionable look at Alice, I too left the room. Sighing, I couldn't help but inhale her lingering scent in the hallway. Her smell was so relaxing and fresh. It made me want her even more.

Continuing down the hallway, I ran into one of my trusty servants.

"Prince Edward, I've been looking for you everywhere," he gasped.

"What? What is it Eric?" I replied curious.

"The Grand Duchess Jane has arrived!"

"But, it's not even noon," I exclaimed peering at one of the golden clocks mounted on the wall. "It's only eleven!"

"Well, time is of the essence. You must meet the Grand Duchess now, in the Gold Room! Go! Your mother is already waiting for you!"

Quickly I thanked Eric for the news before sprinting towards the Gold Room. This girl Jane sure knew how to disturb the peace that usually concealed this castle.

Entering the Gold Room, I quickly greeted my mother with a small peck on the cheek before turning my attention to the other lady in the room. Looming in the shadows, I saw another silhouette.

"Grand Duchess?" I asked questionably.

"Yes," came a rather icy voice from the edge of the room, as the dark silhouette moved into the light.

I was taken away with this girl standing in front of me. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to destroy my body as her eyes scanned me from top to bottom. These glowing fiery eyes were framed by brilliantly bright amber hair, while her skin was a pale transparent white, that almost allowed me to see the blood corse through her blue veins.

Jane was definitely the opposite of Bella. While Bella was warm, cutely clumsy and surprisingly modest, Jane was frosty, independent and highly driven. It was amazing how two personalities could be so different.

"Grand Duchess Jane, would you like to accompany me to the East Room for midmorning tea?" I slowly asked, offering my arm, which she took with a white gloved hand.

Once we were all seated, my mother, Jane and I, the stuffy, boring conversations began.

"Dearest Jane," started my mother, "I hear you are an excellent violin player."

"Well, my father did start me at the age of four. He picked the violin for me because he felt that instrument held a fiery passion. For years now he has been trying to acquire a Stradivarius for me to play," retorted Jane with almost a snobbish sneer. "Do you play any musical instruments, Edward?"

In taking a sharp breath I didn't know what to say. For some reason I wanted to impress Jane and her well renown father, but I knew saying I didn't have any musical talents wouldn't play in my favor.

"I'm afraid I didn't take the initiative of getting him involved in music," interrupted my mother taking the blame. "Edward could very well have musical talents that we just haven't discovered yet."

"What a sad loss," replied Jane taking a sip of tea.

"Grand Duchess, may I inquire where you came upon such a lovely red gown?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I learned from an early age that women always enjoyed talking about fashion.

"Why yes. This dress was made in France by a famous French designer who specialized in draping fabric, which is very evident in the bodice. The skirt however is a simple satin, and each diamond in the swirl design was placed individually by hand."

"How exquisite. The dress you have is almost like a moving work of art," commented my mother.

"Yes, women from England are to be judged as a moving work of art. This dress only helps my cause," stated Jane simply.

"Well," I sighed attempting to causally end the conversation. "I believe that time is escaping from us. May I suggest some time to freshen up before lunch is served in a little over an hour?"

"Suggestion taken," acknowledged Jane standing up from the table. "Until dinner Edward darling."

Once Jane had left the room, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Giving my mother a dismal look, I too left the East Room in route to the Central Gardens. Walking along the winding brick paths I was embraced by the scent of divine flowers which were always able to comfort me when my soul was troubled. This was a prime example. Why was I constantly questioning every decision I made?

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly by the time I finally ended up in the center of the garden. Walking up to the elegant marble fountain, which marked the middle, I began dipping my hands into the cool water, splashing my warm sweaty face.

"You look slightly stressed," came a sweet voice that easily conquered my distracted thoughts.

Turning, I saw that the Archduchess of Habsburg was in my presence, shining in her beautiful simply made white dress.

"What have I done to be in the presence of the Archduchess?" I asked wiping the excess water from my face with my coat sleeve.

"Nothing, Prince Edward. Alice told me to explore the castle and I was mesmerized by your beautiful gardens. When I heard the splashing of water, I had to come investigate," replied Bella with a slight grin playing across her lips.

I didn't know how to act in front of her. While my heart was practically pounding out from my chest, my brain was frozen in thought.

"Umm... Umm..." I stuttered embarrassingly.

"Yes?" she replied with great patience.

"Would you like to join me and the Grand Duchess for lunch this afternoon?" I practically spat, in awe of my poor manners.

"I'm very sorry, but I will have to decline the generous offer. You see my fiance, Jacob, is making lunch for me later. He is the Emperor of the German Empire, and I would hate to have him wait. However, I thank you for the invitation. Perhaps I will be seeing you again Prince Edward," thanked Bella.

Turning, she gave me one last genuine smile before disappearing into the rose bushes.

Just that one look could have made me happy for eternity. Although I had only seen Bella twice, I could feel my heart spinning head over heals for her. That Jacob must be one lucky man...

* * *

Here is the end of chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed! As always, I enjoy hearing from my readers and I am open to comments, concerns, suggestions etc! Thank you!


	3. Tall Tales

**Dreaming of a Princess**

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

**Chapter Three: Tall Tales**

_Bella's POV_

I was oddly perplexed, which was a feeling I didn't experience too often. Leaving the Central Gardens, my mind couldn't help but wander to Prince Edward Cullen of Scotland. He, like my fiance, seemed to be the only person I couldn't decode in a matter of seconds. There was something I couldn't explain between us, like a flaming electricity powerful enough to light a whole city. I felt like I was falling into his emerald green eyes, wishing I was closer to him.

Signaling my personal carriage I began the short trek home. The wooden wheels spun and prodded along the cobblestone roads as I braced myself for the bumpy ride. However, after about ten minutes of rough riding, I finally entered the metal gates to my fiancee's estate. Greeted by the warm gardens and stunning scenery, I exited the carriage, tipping the driver before I left.

Continuing on the cobblestone path, I ventured into the gigantic red brick mansion. At the door several servants welcomed me as they took my overcoat and jacket, while I was finally able to remove my painful shoes. Then I headed towards the alluring aroma that was coming from the kitchen.

There standing over the granite countertops was my lovely fiance Jacob Black. Dressed in a white lacy apron, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the apron easily clashed with his well muscled body.

"What?" laughed Jacob as he hoisting me in the air while we twirled in circles.

"I just can't get over that my manly husband to be is in a white apron," I giggled closing my eyes and enjoying the moment.

"Well, I wanted to do something special for you, so I gave the chef the night off tonight, just so I could cook for you."

"Aww, aren't you sweet?" I replied giving him a peck on the check. "Is there anything I can help an aspiring chef with?"

"Why yes. Do you see those vegetables there? If you could slice those into small bite sized pieces that would be wonderful."

Smiling I picked up the heavy sliver knife and slowly began chopping my way through the vegetables.

"How is this?" I asked showing my finished product.

Now it was Jacob's turn to laugh.

"Bella, my sweet Bella. Look at the pieces. They're all different sizes," grinned my fiance. "Here, pick up the knife."

Slowly I did as Jacob told me, while he moved behind me. Then, placing his large hands on top of mine, he guided the knife through my uneven cuts, unifying the vegetables.

"Look Bella at what we are capable of," smirked Jake with a boyish smile.

"Yes, capable of cutting vegetables," I laughed back.

After that, we scooped the vegetables up and placed them in a large metal cooking pan that surrounded the giant pot roast that was located in the center. Then, together, we placed the pan into the oven.

"Would you like to freshen up before supper is served?" asked Jacob. "I see you spilled some vegetable juice on your elegant white dress."

Looking down, I couldn't help but notice the bright orange and red speckles bleeding into the white fabric.

"I don't mind," I laughed. "Unless you do?"

"No, I don't mind my love. But, if you would have wore a fashionable apron like me, you could have avoided having to pester the maid to get stains out of your clothes," retorted Jacob kindly as he removed his own apron.

Taking my hand Jacob led me over to the adjoining room, where we both sat down on a lovely burgundy couch. Turning towards me, Jacob gently guided my head onto his lap, and began stroking my cocoa hair.

"Tell me about your day love. I heard you visited the Princess of Scotland today?"

"Yes," I slowly sighed. "Alice is doing wonderfully well. She was telling me over tea that she might have met someone at their recent ball. A General named Jasper Whitlock."

"A General?" questioned Jacob. "I would have pictured Alice with a more flexible, laid back type of man."

"So would I. But Alice does claim that he loves her, and that's all you can ask for in a marriage. Right honey?"

"Yes," beamed Jake. "That's all you can ask for."

"I also met the Prince of Scotland, Edward," I stated, slightly changing the subject.

"Oh, and how was he?"

"All I remember were his penetrating green eyes. They are hard to describe. I almost felt like his eyes looked pained, like he was trapped."

"Trapped by what? He's a Prince... He could do almost anything he wanted."

"Well, Jake... Did you read the front page of the paper? It's says he is in an arranged marriage with Grand Duchess Jane Volturi."

"Grand Duchess Jane?" spat Jacob widening his eyes. "Now I can understand why he is trapped. We could say that the Grand Duchess and I clashed greatly"

"Yes... I rather felt bad for him..."

"Poor man. At least we were able to chose and find each other. Can you believe our wedding is almost a month away?"

"No I can't," I admitted looking up into Jacob's almond brown eyes. Although I didn't want to admit it, I enjoyed looking to Edward's green eyes better.

"Well, Archduchess Isabella Swan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up every morning to your beautiful face and eating every meal with you. I want you to be mine, and only mine, forever!" declared the Emperor of the German Empire.

"And I want you to be mine Jacob Black, forever and always," I replied with a soft smile.

However, as those words left my mouth, I knew that they didn't ring true. Even though I had only seem him twice, Edward Cullen's face constantly appeared in my mind. Just his face was able to make me weak in the knees and cause my heart rate to rapidly increase. Why when I was finally committed to a wonderful man, did another one have to enter my life?

"Bella? What are you thinking about love?"

"I... I think I'm going to go freshen up before dinner. I wouldn't want to ruin our wonderful dinner with a soiled dress," I answered before hurrying off to my room.

There was only one thought going through my mind right now. Edward Cullen. His name just kept repeating like a broken record.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

One hour until my late lunch with the Grand Duchess, and I was dreading it. After my refreshing encounter with the Archduchess of Habsburg, I headed back to my room in order to ready myself for the meal. Changing out of my tunic, I decided on a light blue undershirt and a solid black top coat and pants. Running a comb through my hair, I couldn't help but to look at my reflection once more. For once, I saw maybe a slight glimmer of hope. Perhaps this optimism would get me through the much feared next meal.

However, breaking my train of thought was a light knock on my door.

"Come in!" I exclaimed, standing up a little straighter.

Luckily it was only my eighteen year old sister, Alice.

"Are you ready for lunch?" she exclaimed with a wild smile painted across her face.

"Yes?" I replied slowly, unsure of what to make of my sister's enthusiasm.

"Good because I can't wait to meet your future wife! Then maybe sometime you can meet my future husband!"

"What?" I declared slightly alarmed. "Last time I checked you didn't even have a boy friend!"

"I found him Edward. I found 'the one' at the dance last night. He's a General and his name is Jasper. Once you meet him I am sure that you will approve."

"But Alice! How do you know he's the one?"

"Because I still believe in those fairy tales that you taught me as a child. I still believe that the impossible is possible, and when I got butterflies in my stomach and my heart started beating uncontrollably, I just knew he was the one! It's almost like an indescribable feeling... You just know."

I couldn't help but look slightly dumbfounded at my sister. How was she able to find 'the one' before me? I had to enter an arranged marriage before I was even able to find someone. Sighing, I was forced to put my happy face on as I congratulated my sister.

"Alice, anyone who is good enough for you is good enough for me," I answered taking her hand as we walked down to the dining room together. Joining us in the entry way was Emmett, looking dashing as always.

Then, lead by my mother and father, we each took our place at the table, while Jane entered behind us taking the empty chair besides me.

I couldn't describe the surrounding environment. It was as if Jane was able to suck the living life out of the room. Somehow our warm dining room felt cold and almost drafty. Finally, after we were served the first course did my father dare break the silence.

"Grand Duchess Jane, I cannot express how happy the Royal Family is to have you here. It would be my great pleasure to welcome someone of the Volturi House into my family," began my father as the first course soup was being served.

"Well, I cannot express how happy I am to be here. When my father told me of my arranged marriage I was expecting some slob who didn't appreciate the power of the crown. But, I was proven wrong. King Carlisle, you have raised a suitable family."

"Why thank you Grand Duchess Jane. We do pride ourselves on our Scottish heritage and I appreciate that you noticed the care we take in embodying our legacy," my mother responded with a nod.

"I learned from a young age that power is to be respected. Therefore, I am jubilated that my parents chose me to marry into such a strong Scottish crown. I look forward to someday ruling this country with your son."

"Yes, someday there will be paintings of you both lining this very castle. I can tell you will be strong and wise rulers," declared my father signaling for the second course.

Oh how I was so bored listening to my parents talk nonsense with Jane. Why did everything have to be so formal? I mean the majority of the time we don't even talk with huge words like jubilated... I was on zone out mode until my sister mentioned Archduchess Bella.

"Grand Duchess Jane, do you happen to know Archduchess Isabella Swan?" asked my sister innocently.

"Yes..." slowly answered Jane cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're both Duchesses. And because Archduchess Bella is turning into one of my best friends."

"We knew each other growing up. Our father's disliked each other therefore as young girls we learned to dislike one another as well."

"Well, I think the Archduchess turned out to be a wonderful lady. Maybe you will be able to put old ties behind you and agree to meet her," suggested Alice hopefully.

"Alice!" my mother lightly scolded before she was interrupted by Jane.

"I have no interest in talking to her. She broke my heart..."

"Broke your heart?" I asked confused.

"With no disrespect to you, Edward, the Archduchess' fiance Jacob, the Emperor of the German Empire used to be engaged to me."

"What?" exclaimed almost everyone at the table.

I couldn't believe my ears. Bella's Jacob used to be engaged to Jane? How was the possible? What could have happened to stop such a high profile engagement?

"I beg not to pry," I cautiously began, "But, why was your wedding called off?"

"Well, if you would pardon my language, Jacob is a slimy, pompous, lying, cheat," spat Jane, the hate easily recognized in her voice. "Jacob only cares about getting a male heir. This means he puts on a charming front that any girl could fall in love with. Then, once he has you ensnared in his web, he changes, turning into a selfish bastard. Once you're married to Jacob, he will use and abuse you until you are washed up and broken."

I was stunned by Jane's words. I mean, how could I trust someone I had just met today. For all I knew, she was jealous of Bella's relationship with the Emperor and wanted to somehow get revenge.

"Then how did you escape from the marriage?" asked my mother wide eyed.

"Once I saw him mishandling a servant in the house, I called her aside and asked for the details. When she showed me her bruised arms and legs, I knew it had to be true. If a man abuses one woman, he will abuse another."

"But for all you know, the servant could have been making that story up," rationalized my father.

"With all due respect King Carlisle, I know what I saw with my own eyes, and it was abuse."

"Very well," replied my father as the dinner course carried on.

After Grand Duchess Jane's interesting story, the dinner table was silent for the rest of the meal which left time for my mind to wander. I couldn't help but wonder if my Bella was safe.

* * *

This is the end of chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed my little twist. I guess time will tell if Jane is really telling the truth... Anyways, as always I am open to any comments, suggestions, or questions! Thank you!


	4. Two Sides to Every Story

**Dreaming of a Princess**

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

**Chapter Four: Two Sides to Every Story**

_Bella's POV_

Dashing away to my room, I couldn't contain what I was feeling. It was as if my heart and mind were in two completely different universes. While my heart was pounding for Edward, my mind was clearly cheering for Jacob. However, deep down, I knew that I needed to marry Jacob. I would just have to cast away my feelings for Edward, and lock them in a place I would never be able to find again.

Peering into my closet, I began to shuffle through my hundreds of dresses. I was always amazed every morning when I was finally able to decide on one. However, tonight, I couldn't help but choose an emerald green dress, because it reminded me of his memorable green eyes. It was those eyes, I could melt into.

Sitting at the vanity in my room, I carefully began reapplying some of my makeup. Although, I usually went with a natural look, I couldn't help but apply enough blush to make my cheeks look rosy. Once completed, I began to gaze into my own rich brown eyes. They too looked tormented.

Shaking my head, I attempted to vanquish that picture in my mind as I stood up. People believed that I was in a relationship based on my own free will, but that was far from the truth. Coming from such a well known House like the House of Habsburg, meant that I had the whole country of Austria watching my life with a microscope. The common people knew about almost everything that happened in my life. Never have I received any form of privacy for my personal life and because of that, the people of Austria believe that they know what is right for their Arch Duchess.

For example, first, Jacob Black is an Emperor, which means if I married him, I would become an Empresses, which theoretically has more power than an Arch Duchess. Second, the people of Austria know Germany is a very powerful country, and it would be advantageous for Austria to aline itself with such a great ally. Finally, according to the press, Jacob Black is what any girl would dream of. He's muscular, handsome, and even well respected around the world for the pride he has for his country and his ruling style. Yet despite all of these pleasing attributes, my heart keeps chanting the name Edward Cullen, the Prince of Scotland.

Laying on my Queen sized bed, I couldn't help but just stare at the ceiling deliberating the circumstances I had found myself in. Soon, out of boredom, I began counting the decorative tiles that lined the ceiling. After some careful math, I realized that my room was 500 square feet. However, soon one distraction was distracted by another as I heard a brief knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shouted, sitting up on the bed.

"The pot roast is done. The Emperor is requesting your presence at the dinner table," responded Angela, a servant.

"Absolutely," I responded hopping up.

Walking out the door, I couldn't help but notice the black and blue bruises peppering the servant's arms. Although she was desperately attempting to cover them up with her uniform, I couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to the poor girl. No one deserved that fate.

Heading down to the dining hall, my attitude had totally changed since I left Jacob a few hours ago. Now, deciding I needed to sacrifice my happiness for the betterment of my country, I managed to put a few butterflies in my stomach as I whisked down the grand staircase to see him. Putting Edward out of my mind, I decided that I needed to be committed, and Jacob was who I needed to be committed with. I would need to extract Edward's heart throbbing green eyes from my mind, forever.

Entering the room, I saw Jacob stand from his chair and acknowledge my approach. Behind me a servant pulled out my chair, waited for me to be seated and then pushed me in. This was the kind of courtesy I could get used to. After, I was seated properly, then did Jacob sit as well.

Next, what seemed like lines and lines of servants entered the room carrying every type of platter imaginable. It was amazing that I didn't turn into some overweight, obese person with all of these meal options. Good thing we had corsets.

Stealing the limelight, our crowning achievement stood alone in the middle of the table. I couldn't help but gasp as the servant pulled off the metal cover to the pan, releasing a dramatic puff of steam. From where I was sitting, the pot roast looked to be cooked to perfection.

Then, taking our plates each of the servants dished us up something interesting. When I had received my plate back, no longer was it a boring white, but a colorful creation of food. Finally, after filling our glasses with expensive wine, the servants left to let us enjoy our meal in privacy.

"So Jacob... I think I have found the perfect person to plan our wedding," I slowly began.

"Really?" he replied.

For a second, based on his response, I wasn't sure that he was really that interested in the wedding. However, slowly he began to warm up to the idea.

"I thought you were going to plan it dear?" questioned my fiance.

"Well, I found out that my good friend Alice, loves to plan events, and has already planned multiple successful weddings. Plus, it would be great to work with someone I already know."

"So the French designer is out?" asked Jacob, curious.

"Well, that designer can definitely make my dress, but the rest, I think Alice can plan... Maybe tomorrow, if you don't mind, I can pay another visit to the Princess of Scotland to start planning our wedding. I mean this is going to be one of the biggest days of our lives, and I want it to be something special and memorable," I stated.

For goodness sakes, I wasn't going to back down on something as important as my wedding.

"No of course dear, I don't mind who you talk to about the wedding as long as you are happy," smiled Jacob. "Because I love you... I want to spend the rest of life beside you. I want to be there for you until the very essence of life leaves your body."

After that statement of love, I couldn't help but smile. Getting up from the table, I leaned over and kissed Jacob on the cheek. Jacob seemed to have a magic touch with words because after that statement I was mesmerized.

Multiple courses later, dinner was finally finished as the day wound down. Entering my bedchambers, I couldn't help but marvel at what a wonderful day I had.

However, like always the next day came quick enough. Rising with the sun, I had eaten breakfast, dressed and said good morning to my fiance. My next stop would be the Scottish Castle, for some wedding planning.

On a whim, I had decided to horseback ride to the Castle, so after breakfast, I headed out to the stables. Quickly I was greeted by one of my favorite servants, Eric.

"Arch Duchess Bella, aren't you looking radiant today?" grinned Eric as he approached me.

With such a friendly smile, I couldn't help but grin as well.

"As you can see Eric, I have decided to horseback ride to the Scottish Castle instead of taking the carriage. So I was wondering which of the Emperor's horses you would recommend for me to ride. I would prefer a horse who is very friendly and easy going."

"Of course Arch Duchess," replied Eric. "Here I'll let you meet all the horses and then you can see if any strike your fancy. The first horse here is named Slate due to its' black color. This is also your fiancee's horse, and Slate is known to have a little bit of an attitude.

Shaking my head we continued on.

"This dark brown mare here is named Bister. She can run like the wind and also enjoys eating apples."

Softly I laughed. I couldn't help but think I was going on a date with one of these horses. Eric was kind of like a friend who read the profile of each horse and then give his honest opinion about them.

"Actually, Arch Duchess, I think I have found the perfect horse for you. Last but not least, this is Argent, one of the best horses that we have here. He is the most cooperative, smooth riding, friendly horse we have. The only condition if you decide on him, is that you have to keep his white coat semi clean."

"Well, I think I will choose Argent then, and I promise not to get him dirty... At least not too dirty."

After leading Argent out from his stall, Eric quickly bridled and saddled him. Then, with a gentle push, I was able to climb aboard the giant animal. Sitting sidesaddle, I waved goodbye as I exited the stable and headed towards the Scottish Castle.

Galloping off of my fiancee's land, I decided to take the scenic back route to Alice's. It was so peaceful traveling through the natural land, listening to the peaceful birds sing and the leaves on the trees rustle. Plus, it helped that Argent was such a good horse.

Continuing along our way, the rush of water filled my ears as we discovered a small creek. Dismounting my horse, I decided that it would be a good time to rest and let Argent drink.

Sitting on the edge of the water, I decided to take off my riding boots and socks, after checking the area to make sure no one was looking. Although there was no formal rule, I am sure that taking off my boots and socks would be considered unladylike, especially for an Arch Duchess.

Resting my feet on the smooth stone bottom, the cool water felt wonderful as it rejuvenated my weary feet. Leaning back into the soft prairie grass, I couldn't help but feel as if I was in heaven. Closing my eyes, I let the gentle sun's rays kiss my face as I surrendered my body to the moment.

"You look mighty comfortable down there," came a strong voice as I jolted awake.

Sitting up, I knew that I must have fallen asleep. Turning toward the voice, it was none other than Edward Cullen. There he was atop his beautiful chestnut horse. Dressed in a pair of tan riding pants, he also wore a white shirt with a black vest and jacket over. The look was finished with an ebony top hat.

I was speechless. There was nothing I could have possibly said that would have disguised the embarrassment that I was feeling. Here I was in a lavender dress, muddy on the butt where I had been sitting with a muddied hem as well. And to top it off, my shoes and socks were off allowing my sandy feet to be seen. It didn't take a genius to know that this was not the kind of circumstance you wanted to meet the King of Scotland.

"I found this horse a couple hundred feet upstream," began Edward slowly. "Am I wrong to assume that he is yours?"

Breathing a sigh a relief, I was glad that someone had found him. I couldn't imagine going back to Eric and telling him that I had lost one of his prized horses.

"Oh my goodness. You see I must have fallen asleep and my horse must have wandered off. Thank you so much for finding Argent because I know that Eric, our stable master would have been very upset if I had lost one of his horses," I replied attempting to maintain my remaining scraps of dignity.

"You don't have to defend yourself in front of me," replied Edward with a grin. "And I would like to comment that Argent is a very interesting horse name."

"Thank you. I guess the compliments should really go to Eric. He has a way with these wonderful animals," I continued slowly.

I still couldn't believe that he was here in front of my very face, staring at me with his emerald green eyes. This was the man that I wanted, but couldn't have. The very man, I swore not to fall in love with.

"So, I see you have taken a break," started Edward, "But where was your main destination? I mean, unless it was here at this creek."

"Well, actually, I was headed to your castle. You see, Alice is planning my wedding."

"Oh, you're getting married?" he replied. Due to the inflection in his voice, I could tell he was quite surprised.

"Yeah... But, you're getting married to the Grand Duchess Jane Volturi! Have you started planning your wedding?"

"No," Edward replied. "I haven't even thought about marriage."

"But, the press said you were in an arranged marriage with her."

"I... I am... But I guess I just haven't thought about it. I only met Jane a few days ago."

"Of course... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I should probably get going now," I answered quickly pulling on my socks and riding boots.

Grabbing Argent's reins from Edward's unsuspecting hands, I hopped onto my horse and started to gallop away. I needed to get away from the awkwardness I had caused.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

I was still slightly in shock. Bella grabbed the reins from my hands, more like snatched. No one had ever snatched something from a Prince before and that left me slightly dumbfounded. Maybe she was a cobra in her past life, because she sure knew how to strike.

She was so adorably clumsy, yet so direct. I knew that I couldn't let this mud stained girl in a lavender dress gallop away from me.

Spurring my own horse, Ecru, into motion, I galloped after her. Luckily, because she rode sidesaddle, I was easily able to catch her.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" I shouted at her, my voice drowning in the wind.

"No," she answered back slowing her horse down.

"Good," I replied smiling, "You do know that you are going the wrong way... Right?"

Smirking, I couldn't help but burst Bella's ego, even if it was for a few moments. Her slightly angry face was cute to watch.

"Just so you know, your face is priceless right now," I stated watching as Bella's face turned from confused, to frustrated, to embarrassed.

I knew she didn't want to admit to me that she was going the wrong direction.

"If you want, we can head to the castle together," I suggested pulling my horse besides hers. "Unless you think that you can find it yourself."

Watching her eyes, I could tell that she was contemplating her options. Bella would have to decide if she wanted to accept help or find herself lost in the wilderness. Knowing she was already late for her appointment with my sister, Bella accepted the latter.

"I guess if you don't mind, it would be a great help if you could show me the way," conceded Bella, her cheeks turning a bright red.

Riding besides her, I couldn't help but feel so happy. Never with Jane did I feel any of the emotions that I felt with Bella. It was as if Bella could bring me to life. With her, I was the person I wanted to be.

However, I did have some concerns about Bella's safety. Should I ask about her personal life with Jacob now? Was this the time I wanted to delve into such a deep subject matter?

"Bella," I began. "How are things with Jacob?"

"What do you mean?" she replied, slightly curious.

"I've just heard some rumors about Jacob and I just wanted to make sure that you are okay..."

"Rumors?" she answered, slightly alarmed. "What kind of rumors?"

Loudly I exhaled. Maybe this wasn't the time? Muttering something under my breath, I decided to go for it.

"I heard Jacob has a tendency to be a slightly abusive person... And, I don't mean to butt into your private life, but I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"Jacob has never laid a hand on me," growled Bella back. "What kind of stunt do you think you are pulling?"

"Nothing," I quickly answered putting both of my hands in the air. "I just heard from Jane, who was previously engaged to Jacob that he had a tendency to be dangerous."

"Jane doesn't know what she is talking about. According to Jacob the reason they broke up was because Jane was cheating on another man, so your highness, it looks like you're the one with the faulty girlfriend," snarled Bella back.

Never before had I seen the angry side of Bella. Usually she was so sweet in demeanor. Considering her face now, I knew that I had gotten into private business that I should not have.

"I'm sorry Bella... I shouldn't have brought that subject up." I apologized, but to no avail.

The rest of our ride was in silence. But I still couldn't believe that Jane had potentially cheated on Jacob. Could that be true? Was Jane hiding behind her own lies? And if she cheated before, who knew if she would do it again, on me.

Shaking my head, I knew that I was in a state of confusion. Who would I believe? The woman I was going to marry, or the husband of the girl I loved?

I guess time will tell who's hiding behind the lies and deceit.

* * *

Whew, longest chapter yet! Thank you all who have reviewed and who are following my story. That means so much to me as an author. I wish everyone in the US a happy 4th of July! Enjoy the fireworks and stay safe! All the best!


	5. Three Words

**Dreaming of a Princess**

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

**Chapter Five: Three Words**

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't believe him! How could he call himself a Prince with such awful manners? I mean his mother must just be appalled! The first rule I learned as a child was to never delve into someone else's personal life, especially if it is someone that you hardly know.

For once it didn't matter that Edward had the most dreamy jade eyes I had ever seen or that his crooked smile was able to make my heart melt. Edward crossed the line. How dare he accuse my fiance of abuse? Didn't he know how kind, smart and amusing Jake really was? I couldn't help but close my eyes and think about our last cooking adventure together. The pot roast we made was divine!

Maybe Edward just wanted to make trouble. If the press discovered that Jake is apparently abusive, we could be living in a limelight that I don't want to be apart of. I could see the headlines now.

Is the Emperor of Germany hostile?

Is Jacob Black right in the mind?

Is wife to be Bella, desperate and afraid?

I could hear the fabricated nonsense.

Thank goodness the castle was finally coming into view as I nudged my horse to go faster. No longer did I need Edward to guide me. However, as expected Edward quicken his pace and rode to match mine.

"In a hurry?" he mused rather loudly.

"Yeah, to get away from you," I snapped back wishing that I didn't have to ride sidesaddle.

"Ouch, that hurt," he whined, putting a hurt expression on his ridiculously good looking face.

"Then deal with it!" I shouted increasing my speed once again.

This time Edward didn't follow. He just continued riding his horse at the same pace. Although on the outside I looked happy, deep down I wish that he would have chased me.

Gosh... What was I thinking? Jacob should be my single priority. I mean we are getting married in a matter of weeks. Soon, I would become an Empress to one of the greatest empires of all time. Some silly man I met a few days ago should not be clouding my mind.

* * *

Edward's POV

I only had three words for this occasion. I screwed up...

Riding ahead of me was a wonderful, beautiful, smart, amazing woman and somehow, like always, I managed to do something stupid. Why did I have to ask her about Jacob? Why couldn't I use my head enough to know that people don't like it when you call their finances abusive?

I guess this meant that I would have to confront Jane about this possible misunderstanding. Perhaps there was a real reason why she didn't want to talk about her almost marriage to the German Emperor. I didn't want to call Jane a liar... But, what if she really is?

However, my constant pondering was interrupted by my arrival at the castle. Dismounting my horse, I headed towards the stables. Giving Ecru's reins to one of the stable boys, I gently patted my faithful horse before heading back towards the castle. Entering the large ancient door, I was greeted by a swarm of servants.

"Prince Edward, may I take your hat?"

"Prince Edward, would you like a glass of water?"

"Prince Edward, would you like some food?"

Soon it was Prince Edward this, Prince Edward that. Sometimes I just wanted to escape from it all. I just wanted to curl up into a small ball and disappear. Then all of my problems would vanish. Never again would I have to worry about pleasing my country, finding the right woman to marry, or even finding my own true happiness. If I disappeared, then all of my problems would no longer exist. No longer would I be stressed out of mind. No longer would I be unhappy. No longer would I have to make critical decisions that could effect Scotland for decades to come.

Obviously, being a Prince isn't easy. It's not all about the fancy clothes, the sparkling crowns and the power because material wealth and power are not everything in life. In fact, all I wanted was to live a life of simplicity. I wanted to fall in love with a wonderful girl who loved me back. I want to wake up with the bright sun to the smell of coffee every morning. I wanted to be the master of my own life, not persuaded by others such as the citizens of Scotland. I wanted to enjoy life's small little treasures.

* * *

Alice's POV

Finally Archduchess Bella had arrived! Practically running, I shot out of my bedroom and down the grand staircase in my flouncy teal dress and five inch heels. Thankfully, I even made it to the sitting room without breaking an ankle or tearing my dress. Pausing to catch my breath, I saw the Archduchess patiently waiting for my arrival.

Bella looked almost picture perfect sitting on our stark white couch with her beautiful posture and most gorgeous lavender dress. The lavender was wonderful, nicely matching her pale flawless skin. Her face carried a pleasant expression, as her lips were curled up in an alluring smile. However, as she stood, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. There on her butt was a quite noticeable mud stain.

"I see that you went on an adventure," I chuckled gesturing at her bottom.

Watching Bella turn, her face quickly turned from neutral to a bright red. I could tell she was utterly embarrassed.

"Alice... I... Uh..."

"Don't worry Bella. We'll find something to cover that," I interrupted taking her hand and leading her to my bedroom.

"Alice, I don't know how I can thank you... You see, I was sunbathing by some creek and fell asleep. Then I was rudely awakened by your brother who saw me in this poor state. All I can say is that this has not been my day," Bella explained.

"Well, don't worry, I am sure that we can find a fashionable sash to cover your stain," I replied as I led her to my closet.

I could tell that Bella was literally blown away by my gigantic closest! It had to be about the same size as my massive bedroom. All of my clothes were organized by color, almost creating a rainbow effect if you looked from right to left. Bella had to think that I owned almost every piece of clothing ever sold.

Moving to the accessory section, I pulled out five different possible sashes. After holding each one up to Bella's waist, together we decided on a dark purple one that complimented her lavender dress. Trying it around her waist, Bella's mud stained butt was finally covered.

"Now we can get down to business," I smiled as we headed out of my closet and into my room.

Jumping on my bed we both crossed our legs and began whispering like girls half our age.

"What about the color blue? That would be a lovely color for the bridesmaid dresses."

"Alice, I think you picked that color because you look very good in blue," replied Bella calling my bluff.

"Well, I am planning your wedding," I countered with a mischievous grin.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

The afternoon flew by as my wedding plans became finalized. Since money was not an issue, Alice was able to plan to her hearts desire. As we previously discussed the bridesmaids dresses were to be a dark royal blue making the theme color blue as well. The wedding would also take place here at this beautiful ancient castle. Alice wanted it to be here so that she wouldn't have to travel. Plus, no other location could beat the beauty here.

Finally, according to Alice, my wedding dress would be a surprise. I couldn't believe that I was leaving such an important part of my wedding in Alice's hands. But, Alice promised it would be magnificent, even though I attempted to tell her that I didn't want anything too extravagant.

Soon the afternoon melted into evening and I still hadn't left the Scottish castle.

"Bella, please, you must stay for dinner," invited Alice warmly.

"No, I really must be getting back. I want to make it home before the sun sets."

"But Bella I can't send you away on an empty stomach. Anyways, if you insist on returning home tonight, then I will have a servant or someone personally escort you home."

Knowing I couldn't win this argument with Alice, I gracefully conceded.

"Well, if you insist," I sighed as Alice and I headed downstairs.

Entering the dining room, I was taken away with the long mahogany table and brilliant brass chandelier. Fine crystal glasses and golden colored plates dotted the table as Alice gestured to a chair. After I was seated, Alice sat besides me. While we patiently waited to be served, I couldn't help but notice a shadow from the doorway.

Gently I poked Alice.

"Is your brother going to watch us eat?" I whispered as my eyes glanced towards the shadow again.

Silently Alice laughed.

"Edward, you don't have to be a creeper. You may join us if you would like," invited Alice.

"That didn't mean I wanted you to invite him..." I growled sourly.

"Why not? What has Edward ever done to you?" replied Alice back pleasantly.

Shaking my head, I refused to reply. Now all of my attention was focused on giving Edward the iciest look from my brown eyes. But, my scare tactics didn't work. Pulling out a chair Edward gracefully sat down across from us.

Looking forward, I quickly realized that my face was only feet away from his, and even through my hate, I couldn't help but stare at the beauty hidden within his face. Perfectly symmetrical, even the God's couldn't have implemented a better design. He had flawless creamy skin, demure lips and striking emerald eyes. I was surprised that he had to enter into an arranged marriage to find a wife.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Edward politely inquired.

"Fine thank you," I responded bitterly.

It didn't take long for Alice to discover that we were not the best of friends.

"Have you picked out the wedding dress?" continued Edward.

"Nope. Bella is letting me pick it out!" Alice quickly interrupted before I could respond again.

"Are you sure that you want to trust my sister with such a huge responsibility?"

Deeply inhaling I attempted to control my emotions.

"Yes," I answered slowly. "I would trust Alice with anything that has to do with fashion."

"Well that is very brave of you," smirked the green eyed God.

"Edward!" exclaimed Alice with a hurt expression on her face.

"I'm just kidding sister!" he defended putting his hands in the air.

By the time dinner had ended my thoughts about Edward had drastically changed. I loved watching him interact with Alice. It was obvious that they shared a deep loving connection and truly wanted the best for each other. This was the kind of sibling camaraderie that was able to warm my heart. Although I didn't want to admit it I enjoyed having Edward dine with us.

Dinner passed as Alice and I quickly went over the wedding plans again before my departure. After arguing about the color of the bows on the wedding invitations, I finally was ready to leave. Heading out to the stable, Alice told me that one of the stable hands would be happy to accompany me home. However, once I arrived, someone else was waiting for me. There leaning against the stable door was was the Prince of Scotland.

"Alice said that you might need an escort home?" began Edward slowly.

"Well, yes... But I'm sure that one of the stable hands would be happy to help me. I would hate to bother you."

"Nonsense. It will be fun. Plus I love riding in the dark."

"Very well," I agreed as I quickly bridled and saddled Argent.

Then like a gentleman, he took my hand and helped me onto my horse before swinging onto his. Taking a lantern from the stable, the ride home finally began. The first few minutes were silent, the only sound were of the horses hooves echoing through the night. More minutes passed before Edward bravely decided to start a conversation.

"Bella... I just wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for what I said about Jacob. I know that he must be a wonderful man and he very lucky to have you for his bride," he began breaking the silence.

"Edward... I wanted... I tried so hard to be upset with you, but there is just something about you... Something that makes me feel like I have never felt before. I don't know what it is, but I could never stay mad at you... I know it may seem like I am, but I just tend to overreact... A lot..." I answered truthfully.

Nodding I saw Edward agree with my statement.

"Bella... There is something I need to say... You are able to bring me joy and make me feel alive again. It's a feeling I have never really felt before. Bella, even though I've only met you a few days ago... I... I think I'm falling in love you," he whispered passionately.

I didn't know what to say but, I knew of the feeling that he spoke of. I knew that there was quiet passion that raged between us. I knew that although I was going to marry Jacob, there would always be a little part of me that would belong to Edward. People always said that true love or love at first sight doesn't exist. But I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to show the affection we had for each other. Even though we had a love-hate relationship, at least we had something to hold onto.

"Edward... I'm engaged," I reminded, those three words burning my tongue.

I was already a committed woman. I had given my word to one of the most powerful men in the world. Taking back my word would practically be committing a sin. Deep down we both knew that our relationship would never work.

The rest of the ride was in silence. After a few more miles my mansion home finally came into view. Galloping towards the stable, I couldn't look back at him. I couldn't do anything but hide my tears. Handing Argent's reins to Eric the stable boy, I sprinted to my bedroom and buried my face into my pillow. Then did I let the hot tears flow from my eyes like long sorrowful rivers.

* * *

Chapter five is officially completed! Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! You all mean so much to me and it's such a great feeling to know that so many people like my stories! So thank you all so very much for your gracious support!


	6. Dress Shopping

**Dreaming of a Princess**

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

**Chapter Six: Dress Shopping**

_Edward's POV_

Damn it... She was engaged... So of course it didn't matter that I would do anything humanly possible to make to mine. I would even go to the ends of the Earth for her if I knew that was enough to win her heart. Sometimes it seems that pure love just isn't enough...

I couldn't help but watch her ride off towards the castle and her awaiting finance. After waiting until she totally disappeared into the darkness, did I finally turned towards home.

I was heart broken. I know that my family and friends thought that I was moving too fast with her. In fact, I even thought I was moving too fast. But, there is that feeling you get when you meet the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with. Just looking at that person can make your beating heart race and the butterflies in your stomach emerge and multiply.

For me it only took one look to know that I was falling in love. It was as if Bella was an angel, here to rescue me from my torturous life. Here to save me from a life of torment, sadness, and melancholy. Bella was the light to my world. Through the darkness and stormy skies, she was able to light a path for me. A path to her...

And yet... She was engaged. I kept wanting to trick my feeble mind into believing that Bella and I could have our happy ending. That even though we were promised to two separate people, we could find a way to make our romance work.

However, I guess most of all, I wished for her happiness. I wished for her to be able to wake up every morning and smile at the face of her lover. Smile with the promise of love, happiness and sheer brilliance. Smile as if life itself would never end...

Distracted by my wandering thoughts, I finally arrived back at the castle. Stabling Ecru, my loyal horse, I headed upstairs to bed. There would only be one person occupying my mind tonight. Closing my eyes, I attempted to dream of Bella's warm brown eyes, vibrant hair and luscious lips.

_

* * *

Alice's POV_

It was finally morning! After rolling around in my bed for at least twenty minutes, I decided to get up and enjoy the day. Glancing at my nightstand, I noticed that it was roughly nine o'clock in the morning which meant that I would have a good amount of time to eat breakfast before my dress appointment at ten thirty. I was so excited that Bella was allowing me to pick out her wedding dress, even though, I had to admit, I have way better fashion sense then she does.

Sometimes I wondered what I was going to do with Bella. Although I did adore some of the dresses she wore, Bella never seemed to have the courage to venture outside of her little safety box. Bella always wore what was simple and plain. Never did she take a risk.

Sighing, I picked out a fashionable cerulean dress with white lace out of my closet. Then I picked a matching bow for my hair. Gazing into the mirror one last time, I was finally content with my look.

Skipping, I headed downstairs for breakfast. However, I was slightly surprised when I saw someone else sitting at the table.

"Edward?" I slightly questioned. "This is so unlike you. Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," came a mumbled response as Edward sat there lifeless playing with his food.

Sitting besides him, I couldn't help but noticed that he looked utterly terrible. His hair, usually groomed was messy and unruly, while his usually clean shaven face was rough with whiskers. Below his eyes, was a slightly bluish tinge which suggested that he didn't sleep well, if at all last night.

After quickly ordering my breakfast I turned my attention back towards Edward.

"Why? Why couldn't you sleep last night?" I asked, urgency in my voice.

"It's her!" he exclaimed almost bitterly. "I can't get her out of my head. She haunts my mind, my dreams, my everything!"

"Who?" I wondered out loud.

"Arch Duchess Bella Swan of course!" practically screamed Edward, as his body instantly became more animated.

"Ok!" I loudly replied.

I obviously understood the point. Edward was finally captivated by someone other than himself. He had finally found someone that he thought he could love. Someone he thought he could spend the rest of his life with. For Edward, that was an accomplishment and I was proud of him. However, Bella was engaged and he was in an arranged marriage. It would take a miracle for Edward to escape from Jane's grasps and for Bella to pick him over the Emperor of the German Empire.

"Edward, today I'm meeting with Ansel Roberge, a famous French dress designer. I am picking out Bella's wedding dress... Would you like to come?" I lightly invited.

I didn't know what else I could do. Would Edward want to even help pick out the dress that he would have to see the woman he loved get married in? Married to another man that is.

Carefully, I watched Edward's eyes, as I could tell they were in deep thought.

"Yes," he slowly answered. "I would like to come if you don't mind Alice."

"Then... My conditions are that you have to be semi cooperative... No arguing with the designer. Just know that I have a better sense of fashion than you."

Maybe it would be good that Edward was coming. As a guy, he would be better able to relate to what men like in a wedding dress and would be able to help pick a dress that Jacob might find more suitable for Bella.

In the blink of an eyes, breakfast finished as quickly as it began. Soon, Edward and I were out the door and into the family carriage. Next stop, the fanciest dress shop in England!

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

I was doing it. I couldn't believe myself. I was going dress shopping. This had to be the most un-masculine thing to do. How would the public react once they read in the tabloids that I, Edward the Prince of Scotland went dress shopping? I knew that I was going to get torn to pieces. Why couldn't I have thought of this tiny fact before I agreed? At least I would get to help pick out Bella's dress, even if it pained me to do so.

Bella was the one. I knew that she is the one, and yet I will have to watch as my happiness escapes into the arms of another man. I will have to watch as she confesses her love to another, in front of hundreds of witnesses as she enters holy matrimony.

I wish I was helping to pick out the dress that Bella would wear if she ever married me... But alas, that cannot ever happen. What has the world come to? Why, it has become a cruel world where not even true love can exist.

"You love her... Don't you Edward," asked my sister, her golden brown eyes melting with concern.

Slightly, I paused. Did I want to admit my slightly obsessive obsession with Bella to my own sister?

"Yes... I love Bella. I will always love Bella, but I fear that our love can never be seen. Our love must stay hidden under the raging oceans until time itself freezes over. Never in a hundred years will we be together. I know that. Now I am just happy with the small things, such as knowing that on the most important day of Bella's life, I will have picked out her wedding dress."

"With my help of course," reminded Alice lightly.

"Of course with your help. I know my fashion sense is horrible compared to yours, but still, I didn't know it was _that_ bad," I defended.

Shaking her head at me, the carriage continued bouncing over the rough cobblestone paths. Occasionally, I would peek out of the white window curtains, attempting to keep track of where we were. All I knew was that we were heading deeper and deeper into town.

Finally, the carriage halted to a stop, as I opened the door and hopped out. Heading to the other side, I gracious help my sister from the carriage as well. I would never understand how one could travel so efficiently with five inch heels on.

Staring at the large golden doors ahead of us, I carefully pulled one open as Alice and I walked into the large building. Immediately we were greeted by a well dressed woman.

"Prince Edward and Princess Alice, my name is Kilian. Thank you so much for coming to our shop. What can we help you with today?" asked the woman stepping towards us.

"Well you see... My best friend is getting married very shortly and I am here to help pick out her wedding dress," explained Alice briefly.

"Oh, okay," she nodded. "Right this way."

Pointing towards the back of the store, the woman led us to the where the wedding dresses were kept. I couldn't believe that there were so many choices. The color white flooded my unsuspecting eyes as I almost had to squint due to their brightness.

I wondered how Alice and I would ever be able to pick the perfect dress with all of these choices. The dresses easily covered every wall, and seemed to swallow us with their numbers.

"Don't worry, Edward. The right dress will make itself known, eventually," whispered Alice to me.

I could tell that she could see the worry in my eyes and sense the fear in my mind.

"Umm, Kilian. I don't know if this would be too much of a problem, but do you have someone on hand who is roughly a size six who would be willing to try on these gorgeous dresses? As you can see the bride we are shopping for is not present, since her dress is going to be a surprise," asked Alice very politely.

We both knew that as royalty, Kilian was going to have to honor our request. It would be a terrible mistake to upset the royal family.

"Oh yes of course!" replied the woman in a super high voice. "Anything for my Prince and Princess."

Silently Kilian left to find a size six girl. Before I could even count to ten, she had returned.

"Here, this is Ellie. She will be the dress model that you requested. She is a size six and I believe that she will be able to accommodate your demands."

"Thank you," smiled Alice. "Let the dress shopping begin."

Slowly Alice and I combed the store, pulling practically all the dresses from the racks. Then we made a huge stack of dresses in one of the nearby dressing rooms as we calmly walked to the fitting area.

After waiting a few minutes Ellie appeared in one of the dresses. This dress was picked by Alice. It was a beautiful white dress with a huge hoop skirt and a tight corseted bodice. Immediately Alice sent Ellie back to the dressing room.

"Aww. I didn't think that dress was horrible Alice," I stated.

"Did you look at the bodice? Do you really think that Bella is going to want to be corseted on her wedding day?" questioned my sister incredulously.

"Well, no...," I stammered. "I just thought you women didn't care about being comfortable as long as you looked good."

Turning towards Alice, I could see her golden eyes lighten as she stifled a laugh.

"Edward, I think that's me you're thinking of. Bella strikes me as more of a comfort oriented type of person. I mean wouldn't you want to be comfortable on your wedding day?"

"Of course," I agreed softly.

I considered myself lucky for not being a girl and having to wear those painful corsets. I personally thought it was dumb to wear a device that literally squeezed your insides. Although I did enjoy the way it made women look, I wondered if corsets were really worth all the health risks.

My thoughts were interrupted as Ellie appeared again in another dress. This one I picked out. This wedding dress featured a column style of dress that was considered new and almost modern. The dress was able to have a slimming effect without wearing a corset.

"No," sighed Alice, waving Ellie away.

"What now?" I asked Alice, slightly exasperated.

"I just didn't like that dress," snapped my sister.

"Why? Because I might have picked that one out?"

"Maybe..." admitted Alice.

I knew it. Alice probably only dragged me here out of pity. Of course Alice would want to be the one to pick out the perfect wedding dress for Bella. So that automatically meant that any dress I picked out would immediately be dismissed. Exhaling, I refused to comment on any more of the dresses.

"Ah, Alice! Welcome back my sweet," came a light hearted voice from no where.

Moving, I had to see who was addressing my sister. The man, who had appeared from somewhere in the back of the store was middle aged and quite tall. His hair was a light brown, which was showing bits of grey around the edges, while his chocolate brown eyes were glinting with happiness. He was dressed in a dark green shirt with tan pants. This was considered a more modern look for our time.

"Ansel! It's so wonderful to see you!" greeted my sister warmly as the two connected for an embrace.

I softly sighed. This must be the French designer that Alice loved. Getting to my feet, I stood and shook the designers hand.

"Prince Edward. This is quite a pleasure for me. It is not often when we have someone of your stature in our presence," complimented Ansel.

Smiling, I replied.

"Well Ansel. It's not often that I am in dress shops. Although, if I may say your dresses here are very elegant."

"Why thank you! I trust that you are finding what you wish."

"Well, actually no," I replied quickly before Alice could respond. "You see, we are shopping for a wedding dress for one of Alice's dear friends and I fear that we have not found the right one for her. Are there any dresses that maybe aren't out on the racks?"

"We usually put everything out Prince Edward. However, we have one dress that is still in back. Would you like to see that dress?"

"Yes," I confidently replied.

Then with a single finger snap by Ansel, Kilian left the room in search of that one elusive dress. Within seconds she returned. Just by glancing at the dress, Alice and I both knew that it was the one.

This dress was a beautiful white with a satin finish. The dress had a scoop neckline which was outlined in silver beading and pearls. Narrowing the waist was a ruffled white sash which led into the flowing bottom.

"Lets take it!" I decided quickly, even before Ellie could put it on.

"Are you sure Edward?" questioned Alice.

I could easily tell she thought I was going insane.

"Of course I'm sure," I defended snatching the dress from Kilian's arms.

After slapping a pile of gold on the counter, we quickly exited the shop before Alice could spot anything else to buy. With the dress in hand, I could only imagine what Bella would think of it. Hopefully, she would find it as pleasing as I did.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

By now it was the middle of the afternoon. The sun was hovering high in the sky, as the temperature outside was greatly increasing. However, this didn't bother me. I was in good spirits because today I was going over to Alice's castle to see my wedding dress.

Pulling on a light green dress, I hastily tied a white sash around my waist, as I got ready to head out.

On my way, I ran into Jacob, who was in the hallway. Immediately I could smell the strong scent of liquor on his breath.

"Bella," he slurred. "Where ya goin'?"

Immediately I was taken back. Never in my entire life had I seen Jacob in this state. Never had I seen him drunk. Never have I seen him address me in this manner.

"You're... You're drunk," I spat, as I attempted to pass him down the hallway.

"You look pretty today," Jacob rambled as he grabbed my wrist and slammed by delicate body against the wall.

"Stop... You're hurting me!" I screamed.

Right now my mind was in a frenzy. For once I was scared. No longer did I have anyone to run to. My only hope was that one of the servants would be brave enough to confront Jacob on my behalf. I knew that because of the time women were considered only slightly more valuable than property. But, with Jacob I thought I was different. I thought that he respected me. That he loved me...

As I slid down the wall like a broken doll, all I could think about was Edward. Edward was right... Jacob was turning into a monster right before my eyes.

Minutes later, Jacob left as I remained crumpled on the floor. Although the trauma was over, my body was still trembling with fear. My hard external shell was cracking as I could not longer maintain my strength. Within seconds I was sobbing like a fool. Easily I was able to convince myself that I was weak... I was a weak woman.

Finally, I had the guts to climb to my feet as I slowly limped back to my room. My body was wrapped in agony. Every bone in my body ached with immense pain. I could already feel the swelling of the purple bruises quickly appearing on my wrist and back.

Lightly I could hear small footsteps behind me as I carefully turned my head. Luckily it wasn't Jacob... It was my servant Angela.

"Arch Duchess... Are... Are you all right?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"I... I don't know... What... What happened to Jacob?" I gasped, my eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Emperor Jacob just gambled over half of his riches away," whispered Angela with a concerned look on her face. "With his addiction, I fear the royal family could go bankrupt within the year."

Collapsing on my bed, all I knew was that I was in an abusive relationship, in a failing empire, with an empty bank account. No longer was I safe in this cruel world.

* * *

Thank you all for the wonderful support! Here is the end of chapter six! I hope that you enjoyed! As always, if you have any comments, questions or concerns, feel free to contact me!


	7. A White Dress Black Tie Affair

**Dreaming of a Princess**

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

**Chapter Seven: A White Dress Black Tie Affair**

_Bella's POV_

My wedding day had finally arrived. Inside I wasn't sure how to feel. Jacob had never mentioned anything to me about that horrific afternoon and I had decided to hide that event deep into my subconscious mind, where hopefully it would never resurface again.

This meant that I never told anyone about the abuse. Only Angela my servant knew, and I swore her to secrecy. I guess my hope was that if I kept it hidden long enough, we would all forget that it ever happened.

Since the incident, Jacob has never touched me in an abusive manner again, which made me believe that maybe it was just a one time event. That I had crossed Jacob at the wrong time because I never believed Jacob to be an alcoholic. Of course he had his glass of red wine at dinner, but who didn't?

But it didn't matter what I felt anyway, because today I am going to marry him. Jacob and I would unite our two lands by means of holy matrimony and that would be that. Sometimes I questioned if I really loved him, even though I knew deep down that love doesn't matter. People only get married for the advancement of power.

And still I haven't even seen my wedding dress yet... When Alice says it's going to be a surprise, I guess that she really means it... At least I knew that I would be going over to her castle in a matter of hours, if not sooner. Alice would be the one to get me ready for my big day. I'm sure that she has already been planning how to do my hair and makeup for the past month.

Suddenly I heard a light tap coming from my closed bedroom door.

"Honey, can I come in?" asked a muffled voice.

"Yes," I answered, recognizing the voice as my mother, Renee.

"So today is the big day," smiled my mother as she came and sat beside me on my bed.

"It is," I answered, attempting to sound cheery.

However, my feeble attempt failed as my mother read through my faulty smile.

"Do you not like him?" questioned Renee. "Has he done something to you?"

"No... Nothing has happened," I sighed.

"Remember, you are doing this for our country! For the greatness of England! For the House of Habsburg. This is your birthright!"

"I know... I know mother," I replied not bothering to hide the anger in my voice. "I know! Don't you understand what I am going through? This is a lot of pressure to be under! What if Jacob isn't the one?"

"Of course Jacob is the one! You said that you loved him..."

"But now... I think that I really love another man..." I softly whispered, admitting my deepest darkest secret.

"Impossible... You're going to marry Jacob and put on a happy smiling face. It's time you learned what sacrifice and service really means!"

"But..."

"You shouldn't have been loving another man when you have been with Jacob all this time. Who is the boy?"

"Edward, the Prince of Scotland."

"Well, he is engaged as well. I can't express how disappointed I am in you... Loving another man..." scoffed my mother. "I don't want to hear any more of your petty stories. Now, get in the carriage to Alice's and get ready to finally be wed."

Then with that, my mother stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Meanwhile I collapsed on my bed as I attempted to stop the hot tears from running down my face. Why did it seem that life was never fair? Soon my shallow tears became full on sobs as I was left curled up in a ball, crying like a small child.

My mind was pointing me towards Jacob, but my heart was leading to me towards Edward...

Finally, after putting my broken pieces back together, I headed outside to the carriage. Climbing inside, the carriage began to lurch forward. Staring out my window, I couldn't help but glare at the towns people. They would never know what I was feeling. They were free. Free to marry who they choose without the pressure of ruling a kingdom. What I would give for that right...

Multiple minutes later, we arrived at the castle. After being helped out of the carriage, I walked up to their giant front doors. Once I entered, I could hear Alice's authoritative voice as she continued to plan the wedding. Following her voice, I found her in the kitchen with the caterer.

"Bella! You look beautiful! Are you ready for your big day?" she asked smiling.

"Umm. Yes," I replied slowly and almost painfully.

"You're not getting cold feet? Are you?" replied Alice quickly as her eyebrows crinkled.

"I... I don't know Alice..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" I exclaimed angrily. "I'm sick of talking... I'm here to get married. And that's what I am going to do."

Slowly and almost cautiously, I saw Alice move towards me and she put her arm around me.

"Bella... You can tell me anything," Alice whispered, looking straight into my eyes.

"Thank you Alice... Thank you for your concern. You are an awesome friend. But things are just really complicated in my life. And to end this complication, I need to get married so that I can keep my mind from going insane."

Nodding, I saw Alice comply with my wishes as she gently led me out of the kitchen. Heading up the grand staircase, I could tell that I was about to see my wedding dress. Walking into Alice's room, I saw the most beautiful dresses in the world. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp as I walked up to it in awe.

"Alice how much?" was the only thing I could spit out of the mouth.

"None of your business," she responded.

Staring at the dress, all I could do was marvel at the craftsmanship. The dress was a beautiful white with a lovely satin finish. The neckline was scooped and outlined in silver beads and pearls. However, my favorite part was the textured white sash which led into a flowing bottom. I couldn't wait to try it on.

"Please, can I put it on?" I begged.

Smiling, Alice helped me undress. Then we pulled the large bunches of fabric over my head. Once it was on, all I could think about was how beautiful I looked.

"Alice, you picked the perfect dress..."

"Well... To be honest Bella... I didn't really pick it out."

"What?" I exclaimed surprised. "Who did?"

"Edward..."

Immediately, my breath was caught in my throat. Edward picked this dress for me? Suddenly, the fabric I was wearing had more meaning. Maybe this was a sign. A sign that my heart was leading me in the right direction.

"Where is Edward?" I breathed.

"With Jane, somewhere... I'm sure he will be at the wedding..."

Putting on a fake smile, I let Alice finish with my hair and makeup. My hair was braided and plaited in a bun, while my makeup was kept very natural. Just the way I liked it. After that, I couldn't help but feel beautiful.

Once Alice was done, she quickly excused herself as she went to check on how the rest of the wedding was coming together.

Staying in Alice's room, I looked out her window and marveled at all the hustle and bustle happening outside. It was amazing to me how much time and energy went in to planning a wedding and making it work. I was glad that I had Alice for a friend since she was the only person I knew who enjoyed planning such large occasions.

While I was still standing at the window, I heard a quiet knock at the door. Not turning, I just assumed it was Alice.

"Alice now what?" I slightly mumbled.

"I'm... I'm not Alice," replied the voice.

Within seconds, I could feel my stomach drop. That voice definitely did not belong to Alice. Turning, green eyes met brown.

"I see you're ready to get married," stated Edward quietly.

"Yes," I replied as I began to feel my heart breaking.

"Do you like the dress?"

"Yes... I love it... I really love it..." I replied.

I wanted to say, 'just like how I love you...' But the words refused to pass through my lips.

"How is Jane?"

"Jane... Jane is good. She is here somewhere in the castle."

"Is... Is she the one?" I asked hesitantly.

"The one?" replied Edward taken back. "That's quite a bold question Archduchess."

Immediately, I knew that I had crossed the line. Him calling me an Archduchess was proof of that. Did I dare tell him how I felt about him? That he haunts my dreams every night. That he crosses my mind every moment of every day? That whenever I see him, the butterflies in my stomach are suddenly activated? That I can't think straight whenever I am around him?

"I'm... I'm sorry. My last question crossed the line... Please excuse my rudeness," I quickly replied, lowering my head in shame.

In a flash, Edward crossed the room in three giant steps. Using his soft fingers he gently lifted my head. Then he leaned in as I closed my eyes. With an angel's touch, his warm lips tenderly brushed mine as he passionately began to kiss me. I couldn't help but lean in as well, as I gripped his hair between my fingers, wanting more and more.

The kiss only lasted seconds, but I wish it would have lasted forever.

Looking at Edward, I saw him take two steps back, his eyes never leaving my face.

"No, Bella. To answer your question, Grand Duchess Jane is not the one," he whispered before swiftly leaving the room.

And there he left me in Alice's bedroom. All I knew was that I had just experienced the best kiss of my life. My heart was right. Edward was the one... But in the end I knew that my mind would win.

I was falling apart piece by piece and for some reason it seemed that only Edward was the one who could keep them all together. By the time that Alice had reentered the room, I was distraught. What would I do? Cancel the whole wedding?

"Bella... You have to tell me what's wrong," pleaded Alice, her golden eyes showing deep worry.

"Nothing," I softly replied attempting to choke back tears. "I... I just need my mother..."

"Okay," answered Alice as she left the room.

Within minutes, she returned, my mother by her side.

"Tell me what's wrong," whispered my mother as she knelt down besides me.

"I'm in love with Edward..."

"This is not the time for that silliness again. Think about your country. The people who are depending on this marriage. We need to be aligned with a strong empire or else we will cease to exist... Is that what you want? Your riches gone, your family on the street?"

"No..." I cried. "No..."

"Then you are going to marry Jacob and secure your people's existence," ordered my mother as she angrily left the room.

It was decided. I would marry Jacob today in Edward's own home. Oh the irony.

Roughly half an hour later, Alice brought me to where the ceremony would begin. Although, I couldn't see Jacob, I knew that through the wooden doors in front of me was a man that I would pledge the rest of my life to. I had to keep telling myself that Jacob wasn't that bad and that my people needed me to do this. That was my motivation for charging through those doors, and down the aisle.

I didn't even bother to walk to the beat of the music. All I wanted was to be done with this stupid day as quickly as possible. I was amazed that some people actually cherished their wedding. To me this was a dumb tradition that needed to be updated to match with the times.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

Bella looked beautiful... That's all I could think about as I watched her walk down the aisle. Although she didn't even bother to walk to the beat of the music, I loved her for beating to her own drum. I loved that she was independent and able to think for herself.

Jane who was sitting besides me, paled in comparison to Bella. Jane was like an untamed firecracker who needed to be muted. Someone who was cold and uncaring. Someone I needed to be more like Bella.

I almost couldn't watch as I saw Jacob take her hand and place an enormous wedding ring on her finger. Even from where I was sitting, I could easily make out the giant rock. I could only imagine how many carats were now weighing down her finger.

And yet, my mind kept lingering to our kiss. It was a magical moment. Our lips perfectly matched one another as I remember gently kissing her. Instantly she leaned in for as her finger tips grabbed the back of my head. I had kissed Bella Swan and it would a moment that I would cherish for the remainder of my life. Damn... Why couldn't Bella be marrying me? Why couldn't the stars align in my favor? Why?

After the rings and vows were exchanged, I heard the dreaded words escape from the pastors mouth.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Instantly my eyes darted to Bella's face as I could see her pained expression. Ever so slightly I saw her brown eyes glance at my face. Then almost regretfully, she turned towards Jacob as he grabbed her face and pulled her in.

Judging from my view I knew that their kiss did not hold as much passion as ours.

Finally this dreaded wedding was over. Next would be the dreaded reception.

"I thought the wedding was beautiful... Didn't you Edward?" asked Jane as she looped her arm in mine.

"Of course it was," I answered swallowing my emotions.

"Maybe Alice would like to plan our wedding. She did a wonderful job with this one."

"Yeah... Perhaps," I replied, knowing in my mind that I could never marry Jane.

The reception was held in the giant ballroom that was located near the center of the castle. It was only a few minutes walk from where the actual wedding took place.

Entering the ballroom, I heard a lovely chamber orchestra playing cheery wedding music. Oh how I wanted to walk over and break their wooden instruments. Now was not the time to be happy... At least not for me.

Once everyone had finally arrived, did the ceremonial first dance begin. Jacob and Bella glided across the dance floor like a pair of ice skaters. Their moves were perfectly synchronized.

Finally, after what seemed like hours did other guests dare to share the dance floor with them. Gathering my courage, I calmly walked to the dance floor as I lightly tapped Jacob on the shoulder excusing him. I wanted to dance with Bella.

"This is a surprise," Bella whispered to me once Jacob left. "I didn't think you would have the courage to dance with a married woman."

"Well I didn't think that you would have the courage to actually marry that man," I bitterly replied.

"It was best for my country... Someone in an arranged marriage should understand that..." she sourly answered.

"I'm... I'm not here to argue with you Bella. I just wanted to say that my feelings for you are unchanged and that... I... I still love you with every fiber of my being."

"But Edward you have to see that this would have never worked. You're promised to Jane and I... I love Jacob... I really do..."

Screw that... How could Bella love Jacob more than me? Did our kiss mean nothing? Was my love for her not good enough? Bella knows that we have chemistry... That there is something unexplainable between us... All I wanted her to do was take the jump with me. Take the risk and explore the unknown...

* * *

Ahh, I'm so sorry for the late update... I've been SO busy gearing up for college and being a counselor at a camp etc. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and if you have any comments, concerns, questions, I'll be happy to respond to them!


	8. Change Has Come

**Dreaming of a Princess**

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

**Chapter Eight: Change Has Come**

_Edward's POV_

The reception continued as Jacob assumed his usual role as Bella's dance partner. Meanwhile I sat by the sidelines just watching them dance together. I couldn't help but notice that Bella seemed a little hesitant or distant with him. That maybe she didn't want to give her whole self to him... Perhaps that was just my imagination or the hope that maybe Bella would still choose me...

But what was I talking about... Obviously Bella had made her choice... She married him. Jacob... The Emperor of the entire German Empire. I mean how could I compete with an Emperor? For once I felt lowly. Unimportant. Did she ever care about me? Did she ever have feelings for me? Or was it just a show? A womanly flirting tactic? Or perhaps a game... Maybe how quickly she could make me fall in love with her before she tore my heart out and ripped it to shreds...

No... Bella was better than that... And it was wrong of me to ever think of her in that disturbing light. To taint her beautiful image in my mind. I guess sometimes life just isn't fair. Sometimes we can't end up with the person of our dreams. Sometimes, we can only hope that we get what we want... But in reality, nothing can be expected...

Sighing I turned back to look at the dance floor. There they were... Dancing... Her hands were placed ever so gently around his neck and his hands were placed so romantically on her hips. After a few seconds, I couldn't take it anymore... Him dancing with her... I had to leave, so I headed outside towards the garden. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any mischievous couples making out in the bushes...

Eventually after curving through some winding paths, I finally reached the center of the garden where the giant fountain sat. Although I hoped no one would be there, I saw two silhouettes sitting on the magnificent fountains edge.

"Edward? Is that you?" called one of the shadows.

"Yes... Alice?" I asked questionably.

"Of course," replied the voice. "I'd think that you would be able to recognize your own sister's voice..."

"I'm sorry... What can I do to make it up to you?" I sarcastically answered arriving at the fountain.

"You can meet my friend here... General Jasper Whitlock."

"The General Whitlock?" I pondered looking at my sister.

Was this the man that Alice kept mentioning? The one that she thought she was in love with? The one who made her believe in love at first sight all over again? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice make a slight nod.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you General," I replied shaking the man's hand. "I've heard a lot about you from my sister."

"The pleasure is mine Prince Edward."

"Please... Edward. A friend of my sister is allowed to call me on a first name basis."

"Of course... I do apologize."

"Apology accepted," I responded.

I was amazed at how well mannered this man was... I guess the army actually did instill order in their participants.

And still I couldn't help but notice the light in both Alice's and Jasper's eyes. They genuinely looked happy. This was something that I had never really seen in a relationship.

Although I was happy for my sister, I wished that I was fortunate enough to be as lucky as her.

Quietly I excused myself as I disappeared into the garden maze. What I would give to be Alice. To be able to find someone who makes my day everyday. I wanted to believe that person was Bella. But how could that be? She was married to another man. Maybe the fates have a different plan for me, or liked to toy with my already fragile emotions.

Looking through the garden, I couldn't help but notice the beauty hidden within each flower. Delicately I rubbed the fine red velvet petal of a rose between my fingers. Oh how beauty was found in such trivial things. Picking the rose, I deeply inhaled it's strong scent as I avoided the thorns on its stem. Bella was a like a rose. So beautiful, but with many thorns. Enough thorns to prevent me from being able to pick her.

Sitting down on a lonely bench, I began to ponder what life really had in store for me.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Six months has come and past. And boy have times changed. In this past half year. My sister Alice celebrated her engagement and wedding to General Jasper Whitlock, of which I was a groomsman. Emmett too seemed to find love as well for he is happily engaged to a woman named Rosalie Hale. And yet, here I am still dating the Grand Duchess Jane Volturi. Constantly I am bombarded with one singular question... When was I going to pop the question? When would I ask Jane Volturi to become my lawfully wedded wife?

If I were to answer that question, I would never... But I did foolishly enter into an arranged marriage. And ever since Bella married there has not been another woman who has been allowed to be so close to my heart. But soon, I will have to gather the courage to ask that dreaded question. Because my life isn't all about me... It's about my country as well. And they demand a wedding.

On the home front, my mother has become ghastly ill. The doctors don't know what is wrong with her. In fact, neither does my father who is a medical doctor. However, he believes it could be something as serious as tuberculosis. By now the disease has progressed into its last stages. All we can do is sit loyally by her bedside and hold her dreadfully cold hand.

I remember when she wasn't sick. When she was happy and full of so much life. Then the disease suddenly began to take over her body causing her weakness, weight loss, fever and eventually the coughing of blood. I can't tell you how hard it was to watch my strong and beautiful mother wither away into practically nothing.

What can I say? Life has been tough. Ever since Bella married Jacob, the light in my life has disappeared. Now I find myself wandering through the dark path called life with no guide. With nothing...

"Edward? Oh Edward darling!" came a piercing voice distracting my scattered thoughts.

"Yes, Grand Duchess," I replied looking up from where I was sitting in the study.

"I do believe it is time for dinner. I make something very special for you," she replied smiling.

Ever since Jane had moved into the castle she has been trying to impress me in every way. This includes cooking, cleaning, and even entertainment. And yet I feel that there is no connection. Even though she does so much for me, I can't even appreciate her... Does this make me selfish?

Slowly I got up from my leather chair and embraced Jane before heading down to the dining room with her. Maybe tonight would be the night... Maybe I would ask for Jane's hand in marriage tonight... Quickly I excused myself heading to my room to grab the ring. Before my mother became ill she helped me pick out this engagement ring. Now I wanted to honor my mother by making sure that she witnesses my wedding before her inevitable death.

Digging through my dresser drawer, I grabbed the small velvet box and placed it in my pocket. Then I headed back downstairs.

"Is there something wrong?" Jane innocently asked knowing that I had ran to my room.

"Only that... I... I wish to ask for your hand in marriage. We have known each other for more than a year, and it is this night that I wish for us to remember for the rest of our lives, because on this night, if you accept, we will be bound by the ties of marriage," I whispered.

"Yes... Yes... Yes!" screamed Jane as tears began coming to her eyes.

In a flash, was on one knee as I presented her the velvet box. Stroking the case with her delicate fingers, she cautiously opened it. There resting between two small pillows was the ring that my mother and I had picked out. It was a stunning white gold with a large, two caret diamond sitting in the middle. The band was also decorated with many smaller diamonds.

"Edward... I... I don't know what to say!" Jane exclaimed as she quickly embraced me before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "What will my parents think? Finally their little girl is going to get married! I will have to get on the wedding planning at once! What do you think would be a good color for the bridesmaids dresses?"

Within moments, my wife to be had her head in the clouds. Based on her reaction I could tell that she was expecting the ring. Maybe she had a sixth sense that it was coming today. Smiling at her, I looped my hand in hers as I led her towards the dining room table. After pushing her chair in, I walked around and sat on the opposite side.

"So my lovely wife to be. What have you made for us tonight?" I asked.

"My specialty. Braised lamb shanks with garlic mashed potatoes and gravy," she replied as the butlers began bringing out the food.

Nodding in return, I picked up my fork and began to eat. The lamb was wonderfully cooked, the tender meat melting in my mouth. While the potatoes were light and fluffy to the touch with just the right amount of butter and garlic.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed raising my fork. "I demand seconds!"

It was in that moment that someone rushed into the dining room.

"My Prince! A woman knocked on the front door and once we opened it she collapsed onto the floor in the front foyer. Please my Lord, we don't know what to do with her. She seems to be in rather poor condition," exclaimed a servant of mine clearly out of breath.

"Jane... Why don't you stay here while I go check on this matter? I will be back soon my darling. And I apologize for this ruined dinner. I will make it up to you."

After seeing Jane nod, I followed the servant to the front of the castle.

"My good servant, why are you letting random women into the castle?" I asked as we fast walked through the hallways.

"We couldn't just let a poor maiden in this condition stay outside. Could you imagine the papers tomorrow? Selfish Prince allows poor maiden to die outside. Plus this weather isn't all that desirable. Winter is afoot," defended the servant.

Sighing we continued to the front of the castle. Minutes later we had made it.

"Where is this maiden?" I demanded.

"We laid her down on the couch. I believe that she might have possibly passed out."

Walking next door to the sitting room was when I saw her. Within an instant I recognized her. There, passed out was the Archduchess from the House of Habsberg.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice immediately cracking.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. The Bella I knew looked so beautiful before in luscious ball gowns with a radiant smile. Now she was broken. Her fair skin was now dirty and mangled. Her arms were bruised and bloody. Her hair was tangled and knotted. This was not the girl from before. What happened in that one year? What did Jacob do to break this poor girl? What did Jacob do to break the light of my life...

Instantly I rushed over to her. Touching her forehead my hand immediately began to burn up. However, her body seemed to be shivering and goose bumps covered her poor arms.

"You there servant. Either find my father or find a doctor now! And you! Other servant, find me a cold wet washcloth and ice chips! Now!" I ordered taking command of the situation.

Then gently, I scooped up Bella in my arms as I began to carry her to our guest room. Her body felt light in arms as I trudged up the stairs. When I was about half way there, I felt Bella nuzzle her warm face into the crease in my neck. Finally, we reached the guest room as I laid her down on the bed.

"Ed...ward..." she whispered panting.

It was obvious that saying my name took too much of her precious strength.

"Yes Bella. I'm here... I'm here for you."

"Thank... you..."

Nodding I carefully tucked her small body under the blankets just hoping that she would get better. Dinner with Jane was just going to have to wait.

Just then the door opened as two of my servants returned, one with ice chips and the other with the doctor. Taking the washcloth I gently pressed it on her forehead.

"Please doctor. You must tell me what is wrong with her," I pleaded.

"Yes, of course," he replied getting straight to work

Immediately he started to perform his medical tasks. The last thing he checked was her temperature. Taking the mercury enabled thermometer out of her mouth, I could see the worry on his face.

"Prince Edward... She has a deathly high fever. One hundred and four degrees."

"Then doctor? What can we do? What can I do?"

"I'm sorry my Prince. Medicine isn't advanced enough. All we can do it continue to keep a cold compress on her forehead and hope that she pulls through. And Prince..."

"Yes?" I answered.

"It's probably not my place," but do you know this woman?"

"Yes... She is the Empress of the German Empire..."

"Well... She's pregnant."

What! My head almost exploded. My Bella was carrying another body in her already weakened one. This was just more reason to ensure that she survived.

"How far is she?" I whispered.

"Well this isn't an exact science. But at least seven or eight months. She's so skinny that for some reason she's not showing that much even though I can tell she is quite advanced."

Collapsing into a chair I couldn't believe what life was handing me. And now there was the question of whose child this was... Because there was that night when it was just Bella and I...

* * *

End of chapter 8! I finally updated! Thank you my ever so loyal readers for still reading this story even though sometimes there is quite some time between updates. I've been really busy. I just moved into college and have about one week. I forgot how much reading there really is. Anyways, as always if you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a review or send me a private message. Thanks!


	9. With All That My Heart Will Give

Dreaming of a Princess

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

Chapter Nine: With All That My Heart Will Give

Edward's POV

What was I going to do? Bella was pregnant and the child could be mine... And yet it could be Jacob's as well... How would I ever know the truth? How would I ever figure out whose child this was? At least there is one solid truth. Birth... Then we shall see. But, that wasn't my only worry. What about Bella? What about her health? If she didn't survive then the baby would die. It would be two lives for the price of one. That was something I could not allow.

"Prince Cullen. The Archduchess would like to speak with you," reported one of my servants.

Jumping to my feet, I quickly gathered my thoughts.

"Is she strong enough to talk?" I demanded. "Does she have enough strength?"

"She had enough strength to tell me that you were the only one she wanted to see right now."

Nodding, I slowly headed up the staircase and entered the guest room. There she was. Bella looked so small that she seemed to melt into the covers. I worried that someday, she might just disappear.

"Bella, oh my sweet Bella," I whispered to her as I lightly sat on her bed.

"Edward?" she gasped, her brown eyes opening.

"What happened... Bella, please, you must tell me what happened..."

"He...He hurt me..."

"How?" I growled, my hands clenched tight into fists.

* * *

Thirteen Hours Earlier

Bella's POV

It was midday, and I was having tea in the garden with another one of the ladies who lived nearby. It was a lovely affair with large white gowns and pale frilly umbrellas. Of course, us being women we only talked about the random gossip that entered our minds at the moment.

"Did you hear that Prince Philip is courting a commoner?" asked my friend Leah.

"No, I have not heard about that... Although I do not think that Philip courting a commoner is a bad thing..."

"What about tradition Archduchess? Princes always marry someone of high status."

"Well, maybe those rules need to change. People should marry for love, not money or power..."

"Do you love the Emperor?"

After pausing for a bit, I carefully answered "With all that my heart will give."

"Oh, I know you Bella. Your expression tells me that is a lie... You do not love the Emperor with all of your heart," quipped Leah, catching onto my small fib.

"I love him with all that my heart will give..." I kindly responded.

"But, what does that mean Bella? With all that your heart will give."

"Perhaps my heart doesn't want to give that much of myself to him..."

"Then he is not the love of your life?" repeated Leah awaiting my response.

"No..." I sadly answered. I couldn't believe that I was admitting this all to my friend.

"Who is it? Who would you give your heart away to?" pleaded Leah with her large brown eyes.

"Prince Edward..."

"But, then you don't even follow your own advice! You didn't marry for love, so you must be marrying for power?" questioned Leah.

"I married the Emperor because Prince Edward gave his heart away to someone else. He entered an arranged marriage. All the love in the world couldn't have stopped that... I married Jacob as settlement because I knew that I could never have the one that I loved."

"This is so sad..." moaned Leah. "Why is everything so complicated in your life?

"Because one human being simply can't have everything..."

"Then you must tell Jacob how you feel! That you don't love him... I mean Prince Edward has been in an arranged marriage for quite some time now and he still hasn't proposed... There must be a reason. Maybe he doesn't love the Grand Duchess. Maybe he loves you..."

Sighing, I couldn't believe what I was contemplating on doing.

"I will tell Jacob... I will tell him now," I decided.

True love only happens once in a lifetime... Now is the time to capitalize.

After bidding Leah goodbye, I carefully walked up the stone spiral staircase to Jacob's quarters. My mind was like a hurricane, contemplating every possible way to tell Jacob my deepest darkest secret. The fact that I did not love him...

Standing at the top of the staircase, I inhaled deeply before pushing open the large wooden doors. There my husband was, sitting at his desk reviewing the letters that had been mailed to him previously today.

"My liege," I whispered, hoping that he wouldn't hear me and that I could escape from his wrath before it even began.

"Yes, my lady," Jacob responded turning to meet my eyes.

"There is something I need to discuss with you," I began, my voice sounding braver than I actually was.

"Well, I would say that is obvious since you barged into my quarters with such... Gusto..."

"Do you love me?" I whispered.

"I will love you until the very world ends," he responded. "Do you love me?"

"I love you with all that my heart can give..."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that I cannot give all of my heart to you..."

"And who dares to steal your heart?" he thundered.

"Prince Edward..." I admitted. "I am in love with him... I have been in love with him since our very eyes met. He lingers in my dreams, in my mind, in the very essence of my being..."

"You insolent brat!" roared Jacob as he charged from his desk towards me.

Using his hands, he pressed my throat against the wall. As much as I fought against him, his strength was simply too much. His hands were wrapped around my neck like a noose as I fought to breathe. And yet, I couldn't help but think about my child. About my unborn child who was fighting to survive. That thought alone gave me more strength as I pushed away from him, only to be thrown into a stone wall. Collapsing to the ground, I could feel my warm blood running down my arms and legs. Crawling, I attempted to get away from him, but he was just too strong. Coming from behind he picked up my limp body and shook me hard.

"How dare you defy the Emperor? I can have anything I want! I want you. I love you. Now why can't you simply love me?"

"You treat the woman you love like this?" I whimpered. "You abuse and hurt the woman that you love? What about the unborn child you have yet to meet?"

"It is all pointless if you leave," cried Jacob as he dropped me to the ground. "All I am is simply afraid of losing you..."

"I am sorry, but you have just lost me," I answered slowly getting to my feet.

Behind me I could hear Jacob collapse to his knees as his deafening sobs filled the castle. Jacob was a broken man...

* * *

Flashback End

Edward's POV

"Bella, lets run away together... We can pack our bags and go. We can venture into the unknown, but we will be able to conquer anything because we are devoted to one another and have our love to bind us. And then I can promise that no one will ever hurt you again." I decided taking Bella's hand.

"But, we can't just simply pack up and leave. What about the people? What about your responsibilities as the next in line to the throne? What about Jane?"

"None of that matters anymore. Can't you see, the only thing that matters is that we are both together forever. We have found ourselves. We have found the elusive true love. We can do anything Bella."

"But what of Jane. You can leave behind a woman that loves you with as much passion as she does."

"Fine... Then I shall talk to her. I will make her see my side."

"And what of my things? They are at Jacob's castle. Some of the item are family heirlooms that have been in the family for generations. I simply can't just leave them behind..." argued Bella.

"Alright. I will send one of my finest guards with you back to Jacob's castle. While you are there, you will find your valuables and say one last goodbye to Jacob. In the meantime, I will get ready here and talk to Jane... How does that sound? Are you strong enough to make the journey?"

"Dearest Edward, I think that you underestimate a woman's strength," she replied smiling.

"Alright. Tonight I will meet you in the garden at seven by the fountain. I will wait for you there with a red rose between my lips."

Helping Bella from the bed, I couldn't help but notice the weariness that was emitted from her body. Carrying a child put so much extra strain on her already tired bones. Soon though, she would be able to rest in the paradise that I would be able to provide for her.

Summoning my best man Tyler, I walked with both him and Bella to the stables. Placing Ecru's reins in Bella's hands, I couldn't help but reach my other hand to stroke Bella's face.

"Tyler, I am trusting you with my future wife. She is the woman of my dreams, and if anything ever happened to her, I will hunt you down and make you suffer the punishment."

"Understood your highness."

At this moment, I couldn't help but face Bella once more. Radiance still shone from her tired face as her smile was blinding. Leaning in, our lips touched. Every second that passed our kiss grew more passionate. It was as if I was kissing her for the last time.

"Bella, I promise that once you return, we will start a new and wonderful life for each other. We will run away to a place where we won't have a care in the world."

"I would like that," she whispered, swinging up on the horse with Tyler.

"Ride safely," I answered, slapping the horse into motion.

And now for the difficult part. Telling Jane that the engagement is cancelled.

Sighing, I watched as Bella rode off into the daylight. Once she became a speck in the distance, then did I return to the castle. Walking to my own chambers, I attempted to calm myself before seeking out Jane. I was not in my room for more than ten minutes before I heard a knock at my door. Immediately I froze.

"Come in?" I invited hesitantly.

Slowly the door opened as I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only my sister Alice.

"You scared me," I panted.

"Me, scared you?" questioned Alice, obviously confused. "How does that work?"

Sitting on my bed I contemplated telling Alice my whole depressing story.

"Alice... I... I am running away with Bella tonight..."

"What?" questioned Alice. "What do you mean running away? Where are you going? You're next in line for the throne! Edward, you're throwing this all away!"

"What about your dreams about finding true love? You're the one that didn't want true love to only be a fable that I planted in your mind when you was young. I finally found it Alice... I found the one person I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with."

"And why can't you spend it with her here in this castle? Why must you run away?"

"Because, the throne was something that I was never meant to have. You and Emmett will become great rulers of the land. Just please promise me that you won't do anything reckless. You are my favorite sister you know..."

"I promise Edward. As long as you come back and visit with the Archduchess of course."

"I promise Alice... Now I have to go find Jane..."

Nodding to Alice, I quickly exited the room. Wandering through the castle hallways, I searched through every room until I finally found her. There she was in the grand library curled up near the fire with a well worn book.

"Jane Austen?" I inquired softly taking a seat beside her on the large leather couch.

"Yes. There is something about Pride and Prejudice that is able to captive me. There's something about the love that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy share. Something that I hope we will once possess."

Jane would be in the library reading her lovely poetic novels dreaming of what could be. And now I was coming in to break her very heart. Although I know that I have never loved Jane, she still loved me. This wouldn't be a mutual parting. This would be one sided and cruel.

"Jane... I would like to talk to you about something," I slowly began.

"Yes, what is it dear Edward?" she replied.

"Do you love me?" I whispered.

"Yes, I love you! Do you think that I am indifferent?" gasped the Duchess as she immediately sat up.

"No... It's just that..."

"You don't love me," cried Jane as tears began to fill her eyes. "What did I do wrong? Why don't you love me?"

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong."

"Please Edward, there has to be something or else you would spend the rest of your life with me."

"Bella. Archduchess Bella..."

"Bella?" whispered Jane barely audible. "Why her? Is it because she has higher status than me? We're engaged Edward, we can't simply separate!"

"But Jane, I don't love you. Do you want to be trapped in an engagement where your husband doesn't even love you? You deserve better than that..."

"Please," whimpered Jane getting on her knees. "Please don't leave me..."

"I'm afraid that I have no choice..." I replied as I stroked Jane's face one last time before exiting the room.

Finally the deed was done. After I left the library I couldn't help but feel complete peace wash over me. I knew that I did the right thing. I knew that I wasn't in love with Jane. I only married her because I thought Bella didn't share my same feelings. And now, as the clock approached seven, I headed towards the garden. Soon, I would meet Bella and we would run away together. Then I could finally be free...

* * *

Yay! Years later it seems that I was able to finish another chapter... Sorry about that my fellow readers. Trust me, once you get to college, everything gets hectic and you're constantly being pulled in ten different directions... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. And as always, if you have questions or comments, just leave a review and I will answer them! Thanks!


	10. El Fin

**Dreaming of a Princess**

Summary: Edward is a Prince, heir to the throne, who has entered into an arranged marriage. One night, he dreams of the perfect woman in his sleep. What if he coincidently runs into this mysterious girl? Does love blossom? [Edward and Bella]

**Chapter Ten: El Fin**

_Edward's POV_

The clock just chimed seven as I heard the seven bells echo across the open garden. Straining my ears, I hoped to hear rustling in the bushes, or a signal that Bella was on her way. Yet all I could hear was the splashing of water from the fountain. Where was she? Impatiently I decided to wait for some more time. Thirty minutes later, she still hadn't arrived... What could be taking her so long? This time I decided to take action. Hopping on my horse, I decided to head to Jacob's castle.

_

* * *

Bella's POV_

I was sneaking around the castle attempting to get to my bedroom. Diving through the bushes I noticed one of the windows was open in the kitchen. Quickly I climbed through the window onto the countertop before landing on the floor. I was finally inside. Wandering throughout the hallways, I couldn't help but notice how hard it was to avoid the swarms of servants. After about ten minutes, I finally made it to my bedroom without anyone noticing me.

Finding an oversized bag, I began packing all of my family heirlooms. This included books, antiques, and hair pieces that had been apart of my family for as long as I could remember. Then, throwing in some extra clothes, I was about to make my grand escape when I heard my door open from behind me. Slowly, I turned around.

There he was... I could smell the whiskey on his breathe as he drunkenly walked towards me.

"Where have you been?" he asked accusingly slurring his words.

"I left..." I replied forcefully. "I'm leaving you! You abusive snake!"

"Leaving?" he answered. "No one ever leaves from here."

Quickly I grabbed my bag and attempted to get around his massive body.

But, he was too fast.

I couldn't help but fight like a tiger. I was kicking and screaming, until finally I had to bite his hand in order to escape from my room.

Running down the stairs, I could hear his heavy footsteps chasing me.

"Angela!" I shouted seeing my most trusted servant ahead. "Please, you must help me. You have to help me get away from here. Away from Jacob."

"Angela!" screamed Jacob from behind me. "As the Emperor of the German Empire, I order you to stop that girl!"

"Please Angela. You're my best friend. I'm not safe here... Please..." I whimpered.

"Bella... I'm so sorry. As a servant of the empire, I have no choice but to contain you," replied Angela. I could see her pain in her tormented eyes. "Please, I pray that you do not hold this against me."

But, I couldn't respond. I could only see Jacob behind me getting closer and closer. Gently I rubbed my stomach just praying, wishing it would be okay.

"You little bitch... Trying to run away from me. This is my castle! My kingdom! My empire!" shouted Jacob with vigor.

Taking his hand, he wrapped his repulsive fingers around my tender neck as he pushed me against a wall. I was gasping for breath trying to continue breathing.

"Pl...ease... Ja...cob..." I moaned as my knees began to weaken.

Suddenly he let go as I fell to the ground. Looking up, I saw Angela attempt to restrain Jacob before getting thrown into a wall. Jacob was too powerful...

In my weakened state, I attempted to crawl away, but I didn't get very far before someone way pulling on my shirt dragging me to my feet.

"Please Jacob," I begged as tears began to leak from my eyes. "I am the woman I thought you loved."

I thought that I would be able to appeal to his human side. His emotional side. But I fear I was too late.

After pulling me to my feet, he pulled me in close. So close that our eyes were only inches apart.

"YOU PICKED HIM! DREAMY LITTLE EDWARD!" Jacob roared in fury as he threw me into the brick wall behind me.

My head knocked against the wall, as I could feel the warm blood pumping my skull. But that wasn't the only thing. A pool of blood was forming between my legs.

"The baby," I whispered panting, as closed my eyes in immense pain. "It's coming..."

Immediately I could feel the contractions taking over my body. The shock of me getting thrown into a wall must have caused the baby to go into fetal distress. I had no choice but to begin pushing with all of my might.

"AHH!" I screamed, jolting up as another contraction came.

Coming to her senses, Angela approached me. Pulling off my bottoms, she spread my legs.

"I can see the head," she whispered.

Grunting, I continued pushing.

"You can do it Bella. The body is coming. I can see it!" chirped Angela.

"One more," I gasped before pushing with all of my might.

With that, I could feel the baby slide out of my body and into Angela's awaiting arms.

I was exhausted.

"Angela," I panted. "Please. How is my baby?"

"It's a baby girl," Angela replied.

"Please... Let me see her."

Turning, I saw Angela approach me.

"But, my lady, you're still bleeding," gasped Angela.

Looking down, I noticed that the pool of blood between my legs had continued to widen.

"Quickly," I replied, motioning.

Handing me the baby, I couldn't help but look past her bloody exterior and into her beautiful green eyes.

"Edward," I gasped, before my exhaustion finally caught up with me.

I attempted to keep my eyes focused on my baby's but I fear that my injuries were to great. The blood that continued to flow freely from my body was sapping my limited strength. Soon my eyesight became blurry as I finally exhaled my last breath, allowing my body to relax and enter a state of eternal slumber. I died staring into the green eyes of my love.

_

* * *

Jacob's POV_

I couldn't help but just stand by and watch as I saw Bella give birth to her baby. Through my drunken stupor, I knew enough not to meddle in female affairs. And plus, I finally realized what the miracle of life was, and what it felt like to witness. But something was wrong. Bella was bleeding too much after the birth, and even I knew that was abnormal.

"Angela! Can't you do something?" I asked urgently.

"She's... She's dead sir..." was all I heard.

I couldn't believe it... Sliding down the wall, I curled up into a little ball and began to weep. I killed her... I killed Arch Duchess from the House of Habsburg. I Jacob Black the Emperor of all the German lands was a murderer. A cold blooded murderer. I murdered the love of my life. The woman that I had planned to live out my final days with. What kind of person am I? What type of monster have I become?

In the background I could hear the baby crying as Angela attempted to calm her. I killed that baby's mother. A baby that could have been mine...

"Angela. That baby... Is it mine?" I whispered.

Calmly, Angela walked the baby over to my ruined state.

It was a little girl with the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Eyes like the Prince of Scotland. Eyes like Edward Cullen.

Anger rose in me. I wasn't the only one who was a fault here. Bella was a cheater... I fool. A woman who deserved her untimely death. How could I want her, or even have fallen in love with her? Rising to my feet, I headed to my study. A place where I could leave this mess behind. A place where my eyes wouldn't be diverted to a dead and bloody woman on the floor. A place where crying babies wouldn't interrupt my thoughts. A place of peace.

_

* * *

Edward's POV_

I had finally arrived. Breaking through a window, I didn't care who saw me at this point. I didn't care that I was breaking and entering. All I cared about was knowing that Bella was safe. That Jacob hadn't ruined our get away. Running past the wide eyed servants, I didn't bother asking for directions. I just kept running until a strong scent entered my nose.

Blood...

I could smell the repulsive scent of blood.

I followed the scent, but I didn't like where it led me. There she was... The love of my life, laying on the ground in her own blood. And Angela was there by her side, with a baby no less.

"Please, tell me it isn't so!" I moaned into the silent air. "Please Angela. Tell me it's not too late."

Walking over to Bella side, I fell to ground, like the tears that fell from my eyes. Her face was so peaceful. Like an angel that was laid to rest. Stroking her hair, I didn't want to believe that she was gone. That she was dead...

"Angela. The baby... Is that...?"

"It's yours Sir..." she answered.

"Mine?" I questioned. "No..."

Carefully, Angela handed me the child. Green eyes stared back at me. It was my child.

"She died giving birth to her. She was forced into premature labor after Jacob threw her into a wall. I tried to save her..." whimpered the servant girl, but she had already said too much.

"He threw her?" I growled, handing the child back and rising to my feet. "He THREW her? Where is he?"

"The study..."

That was all I needed before taking off. Following the bloody footsteps I made it to the study. There he was, sitting in his leather chair behind a mahogany desk, smoking a cigar.

"I was waiting for you, Edward..."

"That's all you have to say? You just killed a woman!"

"I wouldn't have had to kill her if she was faithful!"

"Bella chose me! She loved me! Who are you to say who someone can love?"

"Well my Prince, I am an Emperor and rumor had it you were supposed to be wed to the Grand Duchess."

"We parted ways," I murmured. "You can charge me for being unfaithful, but you are still charged for murder..."

"We will see about that..."

"Did you ever really love her?"

"Yes... I did... I loved her until she cheated. Until she proved to me, that she no longer loved me..."

"And why couldn't you let her go? If you loved her, then why did you kill her?"

"Because I didn't want her to have a chance of happiness if I couldn't..."

"You selfish bastard!" I screamed, leaping over the desk.

"I wouldn't get too close my Prince," recommended Jacob, as he pulled out a revolver from under the desk.

Eying the gun, I began to back away.

"If you kill me, then you will have two murders to account for," I lightly threatened.

"Who said I was going to kill you? For the record... I loved her... I loved her with all my being. But if she had loved me, then, this could of have had a different ending. Now I will go get to spend my eternal life with her in heaven. A place of bliss."

And with that, Jacob took the revolver to his head.

**Epilogue **

Six months have past since that tragic day. The day when we lost both an Arch Duchess and an Emperor. I can't help now but to walk by both of their graves every morning, when the cool mist still hugs the green grass tips. I sometimes take my daughter with me too. I regret that she will have to grow up without a mother to dote on her. In fact, I regret many things now.

I often come here to tell Bella about my life. About the things that have transpired since she left this world. I tell her that the German Empire broke since Jacob's death, and that the lands he worked so hard to unite have now splintered into multiple, smaller empires. I tell her that the world itself has changed. That time refuses to stand still. I tell her, that I have become the King of Scotland. A King without a Queen. And lastly, I tell her that I have refused to marry, and one day hope that our daughter Renesmee can take the throne.

And how Renesmee has grown. She loves to roll, bounce on my knees and has even started to crawl. I know that she will be a handful once she begins to walk. Just seeing her grow, I notice little things, or traits that remind me of you. Her brown hair is exactly the same shade as yours. And the way she blinks her eyes, and smiles, makes me think of you. She is a perfect mix of both of us. A way of uniting both of our tormented souls.

Placing a bouquet of roses at the headstones feet. I finally prepare to leave. Turning, all I can whisper is...

"Bella... I'm sorry."

* * *

The end! Thank you so much readers for hanging with me and my sporadic updates. But this story has finally been completed! So thank you all for your support! It was a lot of fun for me to write this fic, even though it took some turns that I really didn't account for. Happy Holidays!


End file.
